During the Night
by RyuShyki
Summary: Les proies ne sont pas toujours celle qu'on croit, Zorro l'apprendra à ces dépens. (j'aime mes résumés ...)
1. Chapter 1

**During The Night**

**Disclamer :** les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi hein ^^ ça ne change pas.

**Note :** Connaissez-vous Jackals ? Anita Blake la chasseuse de vampire ? The Best Lover ? Eh bien la fic qui va suivre a été imaginnée grâce à ces 3 titres, mixer dans le shaker qu'est ma tête ^^. Bonne lecture ! (OOC hein évidemment ^^)

Installé dans un immeuble désaffecté, tapi dans la pénombre, Zorro traquait sa cible. Son mètre 78 de muscles était à l'affut des lumières tamisées ,qui s'échapait des rideaux de l'appartement, situé en contre bas de sa vue. Des ombres chinoises se découpaient de temps à autre sur les rideaux couleurs de sable. Une jeune femme vint s'assoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour fumer une cigarette avec élégance, discutant avec son interlocuteur, rester invisible. Les cheveux roux de la jeune fille flamboyaient dans l'éclairage.

Zorro ne pouvait entendre la conversation, mais pouvait lire sur les lèvres. Il était question d'une soirée organisée pour l'anniversaire d'une amie… et qu'un strip tease de vampire était prévue…

Les goûts de certaines personnes l'étonnerait toujours. Il était conscient que la peur pouvait exciter, que l'adrénaline était une sacrée drogue -lui-même y ayant goûté- mais à ce point, ça devenait du masochisme. Combien de vampire avait t'il tuer parce que des humains avaient trouvés amusant de se faire mordre ? … il ne les comptait même plus.

La jeune fille s'était redressée et avait écrasée son mégot contre la pierre grise de la fenêtre. L'individu resté caché s'était rapproché et une main pâle apparut sur la hanche de la jeune fille. Zorro se rapprocha de la fenêtre, ses pendants d'oreilles brillèrent dans la pénombre. Le couple disparut derrière les rideaux. Il ramassa son sac noir et descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre en silence, soulevant à peine quelque gravats sur son passage. Il arriva juste à temps pour voire le couple sortir de l'immeuble de résidence.

La rousse s'était changée, troquant jean et débardeur pour une robe de soirée vert sombre, sa longue chevelure était remontée en un chignon fou, dont les mèches descendaient sur sa nuque et ses clavicules. L'homme qui l'accompagnait devait mesurer, au jugé, une dizaine de centimètres de plus qu'elle. Blond, l'œil gauche caché par une mèche de cheveux opaque, bouc noir, plutôt beau garçon, il portait un costume chic qui lui saillait parfaitement. Normal vue le prix qu'il avait dû y mettre. Ce qui étonna Zorro fut la forme de son sourcil. Une vrille. Il eut un demi-sourire. Cette femme sortait-elle avec lui pour son originalité ou pour son fric ?

Une voiture s'arrêta à leur niveau et le blond lui ouvrit la portière galamment. Un bref soupire lui échappa. Il rajusta la bretelle de son sac et s'engouffra dans une bouche de métro. L'opéra n'était pas très loin, juste un changement à effectuer et quelque stations il y serait relativement vite… si ce n'était les trois individus de sexe masculin, qui venaient de faire leur apparition sur le quai désert à cette heure de la nuit. Car oui, les gens honnêtes gens dorment la nuit. Un congélateur américain pour famille nombreuse lui barra la route, rendant l'accès de l'escalier impossible. Un nouveau soupire lui échappa. Ils allaient le mettre en retard.

_Pas maintenant, je suis pressé.

_Alors tu va gentiment nous donner ton sac, et on te laissera peut être partir sans te faire de bobos, fit l'un d'eux, qui se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre. Le bruit de la rame de métro se répercuta dans le souterrain. Il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps.

Tout se passa alors très vite.

Zorro fit une enjambée vers l'homme le plus proche de lui, empoigna son épaule, lui chopa le bras gauche et tira d'un coup sec. Le craquement sec retentit avant le cri de douleur. Il s'effondra. Deux pas sur le coté, il atteint celui qui semblait le chef, et qui eut à peine le temps de mettre la main à sa poche. Le pied de Zorro lui écrasa contre la cuisse, et à travers la semelle de sa basket, il sentit un couteau rentrer dans la chair. L'homme devient pâle et cria à son tour. Il l'envoya à terre d'une manchette sur la carotide et se retourna. La rame allait bientôt entrer. Le dernier debout, l'armoire à glaces, se jeta sur lui en hurlant. D'un geste souple, Zorro s'aplatit au sol et il envoya un chassé dans la rotule, qui se brisa. Il roula sur le coté pour ne pas se faire écraser par la masse de l'homme hurlant, et se redressa avec classe. Il rajusta son sac et s'approcha du quai. La rame entra, il était à l'heure.

A la sortie de la bouche de métro, il se retrouva juste devant l'opéra. Le couple qu'il filait venait de sortir de la voiture et s'apprêtait à monter le perron du bâtiment, de style européen. Un coup d'œil lui permis de savoir que la représentation de ce soir était assez coté pour ramener tout le gratin de gens un tant soi peu cultivés. Il vit également par où il pourrait rentrer.

« S'infiltrer » fut très simple. Ruelle de derrière, fenêtre à l'abandon, puis une casquette d'un mec de la maintenance, sûrement encore entrain de compter les moutons. D'une des loges libres, il put scruter à loisir les spectateurs.

Quand son regard croisa celui de la rousse. Zorro crut d'abord qu'elle regardait juste au hasard. Zorro fit un effort considérable pour ne pas bouger, car sinon il était foutu. La tension de ses muscles monta d'un coup. Le blond se mit à discuter avec sa charmante voisine rousse, qui se détourner.

Son décolleté magnétique attirait le regard de plusieurs personnes autour d'elle.

Les lumières baissèrent jusqu'à disparaitraient. La représentation commença. Zorro changea de position, celle-ci étant désormais contestable niveau discrétion.

Ce n'était juste pas possible qu'elle est put le voire et pourtant leurs regards s'étaient croisés. Il sortit de l'opéra et jeta la casquette dans un coin. Il alla dans le café d'en face, commanda un café corsé et s'installa devant la baie vitrée, scrutant la porte d'entrée du bâtiment. Le contrat lui paraissait étrange à la base mais là…

La représentation prit fin, et le beau monde sortit. Zorro reprit sa filature auprès du couple, déterminé à remplir son contrat. Le couple s'engagea dans une rue piétonne, flânant d'une vitrine illuminée à l'autre. Zorro les filait de loin sans jamais les perdre… jusqu'à se qu'ils tournent dans une ruelle et qu'il les perde de vue. Il pressa le pas, prit par une soudaine impression de malaise. Du sang…

Il tourna au coin de la ruelle, et ne fit que quelque pas avent de tomber sur la scène qu'il venait de pressentir… sauf que les rôles étaient inversés. La jeune rousse était étendue sur le sol, sa peau trop pâle pour que ce soit normale. Le jeune homme blond se redressa. La vision nocturne de Zorro ne l'aurait pas aidé plus à discerner le long sillon bien voyant de sang qui dégoulinait des lèvres fines et souriantes du blond. Le sang coula sur sa chemise blanche, créant un fort contraste. Le rouge du sang, le blanc de la chemise et le noir de la veste. Ses yeux bleu-vert hypnotiques plongèrent dans les siens. Il leva les mains, comme un signe de reddition.

_ Inutile de nier hein, je suis prit la main dans le sac, fit t'il comme si la situation l'amusait. Ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est pourquoi tu nous suivais. Voudrais-tu prendre sa place ? Continua-t-il en désignant le cadavre refroidissant de la jeune fille d'un geste de la main.

_ Je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser sucer facilement, laissa tomber Zorro.

Le regard du blond se mit à briller d'une lueur licencieuse. Sa réplique venait de crée l'envie. Et merde…

_ Oh, tu m'en vois ravie : je n'aime pas quand c'est trop facile…

Zorro eut à peine le temps d'esquiver un pas en arrière que le visage harmonieux du blond se retrouva face à lui, alors que quelques secondes auparavant, il se trouvait à plusieurs mètres. Retrouvant ses réflexes, le chasseur se dégagea sur le coté, ramenant ses bras près de son corps. La force brute ne lui serait d'aucune utilité contre un être capable de soulever d'un bras une voiture. Une main pâle se tendit vers sa gorge. Il l'esquiva de justesse, lui prit le poignet et pousse de sa main libre sur le coude, pour le plier dans l'autre sens. Un crac sonore retentit. Pas de quoi arrêter le vampire, mais le faire réfléchir à deux fois avant d'essayer de le toucher. Celui-ci d'ailleurs s'écarta en grondant, mécontent.

_ C'est malin…

Il leva les yeux vers lui.

_ Te dire que tu me le payeras serait tellement mélodramatique, fit le blond sur un ton désolé. Pourquoi me formaliserais-je pour un bras n'est ce pas ? Ce n'est qu'un bras. Toi par contre…

Le cri étranglé d'une femme attirèrent leurs attentions. Un couple, qui sans doute avait projeté de se bécoté dans la ruelle, venait de tomber sur la scène. Le temps que Zorro se retourne, le blond s'était déjà envolé.

_ Merde…

Zorro se mit à genoux près du cadavre. Il savait qu'elle était morte, mais pas le couple. Il fit donc semblant de prendre son pouls, puis enjoins le couple à appeler la police.

Il en profita pour déguerpir à son tour, mieux valait pour lui qu'on ne le trouva pas ici.

… _à suivre._


	2. Chapter 2

Un faible rai de lumière éclaira ses paupières, achevant de le réveiller. Il se tourna dos à la lumière, le drap dénudant le haut de son corps. Il soupira et se résolut à ouvrir les yeux. Cet état, entre sommeil et éveil, où l'on reprend conscience de ce que l'on est, de ce qui nous attend, de ce que l'on risque… quel plaie ! Ah qu'il le chérissait son sommeil, bien que peuplé de rêves étranges à tendance cauchemardesques, et rarement profond, instinct de survie oblige. L'un des seuls moments de déconnection avec ce qui l'entourait, où son corps le laissait exempte de ses blessures, pulsions et envies. Il cligna des yeux puis s'assit, passant machinalement sa main dans ses courts cheveux verts. Il soupira à nouveau, puis il se leva et rejoint la salle de bain et la cabine de douche. Les sillons d'eau chaude qui se répandaient sur son crâne et sa nuque eurent le mérite de le faire frissonner d'aise. L'onde se répandit sur lui, chassant les derniers engourdissements du sommeil… et raviva les souvenirs de la veille. Ce n'était donc pas la jeune fille sa cible mais lui, ce vampire blond… comment avait t'il put passer à coté de son aura ? De l'atmosphère de dangerosité qu'il devait pourtant émettre ? Et de combien de siècle était t'il âgé ? Il devait être relativement jeune pour qu'il n'ait pas put le remarquer … Ou alors extrêmement vieux pour pouvoir le cacher aussi bien. Bordel … ! Dans les deux cas, il devrait la jouer fine... Premier cas de figure, il serait confronté à une tête brulé, qui étalerait sa force à tout va sans considération : un danger publique en gros. Deuxième cas, un ancien vampire qui serait tout aussi fatal du fait de sa maitrise, mais sans doute plus discret et soucieux des témoins …

Bon, maintenant qu'il savait, il n'avait plus qu'à trouver sa planque de jour. Rien que ça… il se dénoua les épaules, ses muscles jouant sous sa peau. Il lava les dernières traces de sang de la veille et sortit. Il enfila un large jean noir, un débardeur gris et passa dans sa cuisine model réduit, pour se faire un bon petit déj bien solide : pâtes, steak, café ! Les protéines, les glucides et la caféine, y a que ça de vrai ! Tout en mordant dans sa viande, Zorro cherchait un moyen efficace de trouver la planque de ce vampire. Ses contacts pourraient l'aider s'il appartenait à un groupe… il n'avait rien à perdre avec ce genre de demande. Ou quelques billets tout au plus. Soit il venait d'arriver, soi il était sous la tutelle d'un maitre, mais dans ce cas… il n'aurait pas fait de victime la nuit dernière : le maitre actuel étant discret, ce genre d'incident fait très mauvais genre. Il pencha donc pour un petit nouveau donc les crocs le démangeaient. Mais alors pourquoi en faire une cible ? Parce qu'il est insouciant ? Un maitre aurait vite fait de lui apprendre les bonnes manières. Il s'étonna à penser comme cela, lui qui auparavant ne se serait même pas fait la réflexion. Quand on est chasseur de « primes », on ne pose que très peut de questions sur le contrat … Il mit ses pensées de cotés et termina de manger.

Déposant ses couverts dans l'évier, il enfila son holster et y rangea son Taurus 99, chargé de balles en argent. Cacher dans sa ceinture, il emmena également des couteaux en argent, deux fioles d'eau bénite, une croix en acier était cachée sous son haut. On n'est jamais trop prudent, n'est ce pas ? Il enfila sa veste en cuir, ajusta son sac et sortit.

A cette heure de la journée, il ne risquait pas de croisé beaucoup de suceurs de sang. Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il était en sécurité. Avec l'accident de la veille, ça ne l'étonnerait pas que les flics le cherchent… Quoi que, le jeune couple n'avait sûrement pas bien vue son visage dans la pénombre da la ruelle. Loué soit les lampadaires en panne.

Il entra dans le quartier chaud de la ville, longeant le trottoir, évitant les quelques prostituées et macros qui racolaient de jours.

_ Salut beau gosse. Ça te dirait de tirer un coup ? Les beaux gars sont rares en ce moment.

_ Pour toi c'est gratuit mon chou !

Il passa outre, ne leur accordant qu'un léger regard distant. Davantage, et il passerait pour un client plus qu'éventuel… Il avait déjà fait l'erreur. Le marché du sexe « clandestin » ne l'intéressait pas. Il passa son chemin, jusqu'à ce qui avait été dans son âge d'or un club de jazz prisé et reconnut. Ce n'était plus désormais qu'un tripot de souillons, partageant ses frais entre salons de plaisirs charnels et pécuniaires, et quelques chambres vampiriques. Zorro entra et descendit les escaliers de bois grinçant – très bonne alarme- et entra dans le bar. L'odeur de cigares, de cigarettes et d'opium lui sauta au visage et il dut se retenir de froncer le nez. Décidément… Il trouva un tabouret viable pas trop branlant et s'accouda au bar. La loupiotte au dessus de lui diffusait une lumière sourde et lourde dû à la fumée. La serveuse s'approcha, un sourire amusé s'étala sur ses lèvres charnues au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait.

_ Tiens donc, le chasseur m'honore de sa présence. Que puis-je pour toi beau ténébreux ? fit t'elle sur un ton tout aussi amusé que son sourire.

Un rictus en coin, il leva les yeux vers elle.

_ Du saké pour commencer, s'il te plait. Ensuite, aurais-tu entendue parler de l'arrivé de nouveau en ville ?

Elle sourit tout en mettant l'alcool à tiédir.

_ Vampire je suppose ? Oui, j'ai entendu dire qu'ils y en avaient plusieurs qui étaient survenues cette semaine. Mais… tu sais que mes infos ne sont pas gratuites mon cher.

Sa phrase à peine terminée, le chasseur déposa une petite liasse de billet devant lui. Elle sourit et tendit nonchalamment la main vers l'argent. Zorro le repris.

_ Je n'ai pas toutes les infos que je souhaite avoir. Continue.

Elle sourit et lui servit son saké désormais prêt.

_ Les quelques nouveaux apparut récemment se sont rapidement ralliés au maitre de la ville, comme tu peux l'imaginer. Cependant, j'ai entendue dire qu'il y avait eut un meurtre surnaturelle hier. Un rebelle sans doute…

_ Aaah… Même si l'évènement est récent, aurais-tu quelque chose à me dire dessus ? Le maitre étant discret, le vampire responsable risque gros, il doit sans doute se cacher dans un endroit sûr …

_ Certains « nouveau née » apprécient les cimetières ! Va s'avoir pourquoi, fit t'elle en riant, le regard vif. Ils cultivent le coté gothique et kitch de leur transformation, même si personnellement, un vieux manoir me paraitrait plus adéquate, plus sombre. Et puis on y cache des cadavres si facilement ! : Coulé dans un pilier ou une dalle en béton, dans le patio.

Il la regarda par en dessous, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

_ Rappel moi de ne jamais accepter de passer la nuit chez toi.

Elle éclata de rire.

_ Nan, toi, tu finirais accroché au lit. C'est déjà plus confortable.

Il sourit et vida sa coupe tout en glissant les billets vers elle. Une paire d'yeux bleu-verts hypnotique le suivit du regard quand il se leva.

Une fois sortit du club, il inspira une grande bouffée d'air, au moment même où la chaleur de la rue lui sauta à la gorge, l'enveloppant comme du plastique fondue. Son débardeur lui colla la peau quelques secondes après, et la sueur perla à son front. Et il n'était pas encore midi… ou presque. L'espace d'un instant, il songea à retournée dans la fraiche puanteur cancérigène du club. Mais il avait des cimetières à examiner.

Il procéda par élimination. Où un vampire renégat pouvait t'il bien se dissimuler ? S'il était jeune et excentrique, il pouvait très bien se cacher dans un cimetière pour la journée, il ne serait pas vraiment déranger : les fantômes font de très bons voisins, quand ils ne sont pas frappeurs. Un manoir semblait plus probable pour un vampire âgé. Mais cette hypothèse fut vite écartée. Un Ancien ne se laisserait pas aller à tuer en pleine rue. Il prit donc la direction du premier cimetière qui lui vint d'instinct.

Les ombres s'allongèrent, engloutissant la ville. Zorro échoua au bar d'une des rares boites où l'ont servait du bon saké. Il soupira et se gratta la nuque, faisant tinter ses pendants d'oreilles : il n'avait rien trouvé ! Il avait écumé tout les cimetières des environs dans un rayon d'une dizaine de kilomètres, il était tombé sur deux ou trois esprits, avait flingué rageusement un groupe de goule qui l'avait prit pour leurs casse-croute, mais pas de vampires ! Il s'étaient ensuite tourné vers les manoirs, et comme il s'y était attendu, il arriva chez des Anciens. Il fut alors poliment éconduit par les serviteurs humains : aucun vampire errant ne s'était présenté. Seul point positif, si l'un de ces « vieux » vampires devenait un contrat, il savait où le trouver.

Il se retrouvait donc accoudé à un bar à siroté son saké, le regard perdue sur les courbes d'une danseuse, qui se déhanchait lascivement sur un podium non loin. Il soupira. Vivement qu'il aille se coucher.

Soudainement, la sensation de malaise s'empara de lui. Les muscles de sa nuque se raidirent on le regardait avec insistance. Il ferma les yeux pour tenter de localisé le voyeur…

_ On peut dire que t'es vraiment difficile à trouver, toi… fit la voix sensuelle du vampire blond, alors qu'il venait de s'assoir à coté de Zorro comme une fleur.

Le chasseur le regarda en coin, et un sourire d'autodérision apparut sur ses lèvres. C'était bien la peine de l'avoir cherché toute la journée pour le trouver quand il ne le cherchait plus…

_ Je te retourne le compliment, répliqua t'il calmement avant de boire une gorgée de sa coupe, sous le feu du regard séducteur du jeune homme.

_ Tu es surprenant ! Hier, tu me brise un bras, et aujourd'hui, tu me parle comme si de rien n'étais ! Quelle étonnante situation ! Ne crois pas cependant que j'en ai fini avec toi, continua t'il sur un ton amusé, ses yeux toujours rivés sur lui, allant de ses yeux à ses lèvres.

Zorro tourna la tête de ¾ vers lui, plongeant son regard noir dans le sien. Mauvaise idée. Tout le monde sait qu'il ne faut pas regarder fixement un vampire dans les yeux, sous peine de se faire hypnotiser au sens propres du terme – pratique pour « anesthésier » ou faire prendre du plaisir à ses victimes, parce qu'une morsure, ça reste une morsure. Cependant, Zorro réussit à s'y soustraire.

_ Arrête ça, ça ne prends pas.

_ Je m'en doutais, ça aurait été beaucoup trop… facile, sinon.

Il avait insisté sur le facile, la lueur licencieuse était réapparut au fond de ses prunelles bleu. Ils se fixèrent en chien de faïence un long moment, durant lequel Zorro mit un nom sur le malaise qui l'étreignait depuis un moment : … du désir… Il désirait cet enfoiré de vampire… sans savoir pourquoi ni comment, il convoitait sa peau de nacre, visible dans l'embrasure de sa chemise bleue foncée. Et le plus étrange dans tout ça : il ne sentait aucune tentative d'hypnose de la part du blond, dont les yeux allaient des siens à ses lèvres et inversement. Cette envie venait de lui, et de lui seul… Et apparemment, le désir était bilatéral. Et merde…

_ Je pourrais finir par croire que tu désire vraiment prendre sa place, fit le blond en posant son menton sur sa main.

_ Ce n'es pas moi qui me retrouverais au sol… répondit Zorro calmement, en prenant sa coupe entre ses doigts.

Les yeux bleus se plissèrent d'envie.

_ Dans quel sens ? demanda t'il après s'être mordu la lèvre inférieur.

Le chasseur déposa sa coupe et le regarda droit dans les yeux, juste le temps de dire…

_ Les deux sens.

… avec une expression qui n'admettait aucune blague. Mais qui laissait filtrer une once de faiblesse charnelle. Une serveuse généreusement doté s'approcha pour les servir. Le blond demanda un martini il joua avec les olives tout en glissant des regards suggestifs au jeune à coté de lui. Malgré lui, ses yeux suivirent ses gestes, avant qu'il ne se reprend et se concentre sur sa propre coupe d'alcool, ses ongles imprimant des demi-lunes dans sa paume libre. On ne fricote pas avec les proies.

_ Tu m'en diras tant…, susurra le blond en sirotant sa boisson.

Cette nuit allait être longue…

_A suivre…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Note : **Fameux Chapitre 3 ^^, qui s'est fait légèrement attendre (ha ha ha…histoire d'amour qui tourne court et lycée). Bonne lecture :3. J'espère vous contentez. Bien à vous mes chères.

**Chap. 3**

Dans le couloir des chambres, à l'étage du bar, le chasseur subissait les assauts mordants et languissants des tièdes, fines et délicieuses lèvres du blond, qu'il avait plaqué contre le mur. Leurs corps collé l'un à l'autre cherchaient le plus de frictions possibles, attisant leurs désirs, les mains courant sous les vêtements, créant frissons et soupires. Zorro avaient débouté à la hâte la chemise du blond et parcouraient sa peau, pâle et tiède, avec un appétit qu'il avait du mal à dominer, qui l'étonnait sans l'inquiéter. Ses relations charnelles s'étaient faites rares ces derniers temps… Le blond contre lui l'aguichait, son genou remonter entre ses jambes, ses bras enlaçant son cou dans une posture enivrée, ses mains perdues dans la courte chevelure verte, les lèvres avides de contact. Plusieurs clients passèrent dans le couloir, rougissant face à l'atmosphère saturée de désir qui les entourait.

Comment en étaient t'ils arrivés là ? Zorro n'en avait qu'une vague idée, maintenant qu'il assouvissait ses envies. Ils avaient discutés… S'étaient asticotés jusqu'à s'en foutre plein la gueule en se marrant… Avaient bu aussi. Il n'était pas bourré pour autant : il tient très bien l'alcool. Alors pourquoi roulait-il des pelles monumentales au vampire qu'il était censé abattre ? Question existentielle n'est ce pas ? Surtout quand on vous tripote avec une envie non dissimulée.

Il le plaqua de plus belle au mur, ses lèvres avides descendant dans son cou. Il sentit la peau frissonner, un soupire de plaisir s'envola de la gorge du blond, dont il connaissait désormais le nom. Sanji déglutit et descendit une main sur la nuque du chasseur.

_ Tu compte me sauter dans le couloir ? demanda t'il dans un souffle, amusé.

_ Ça te gênerait ? répondit Zorro sur la même intonation.

_ Non mais une chambre serait plus… sexy, fit t'il en plongeant son regard fiévreux dans le sien.

_ Le couloir n'est pas assez bandant ?

_ Je te veux pour moi. Pas envie que d'autre te vois me baiser.

Zorro pouffa. Possessif après moins d'une soirée … Il l'embrassa férocement et le souleva.

_ Bien votre Altesse, le taquina t'il d'un ton mordant et sexuelle.

Tout en l'embrassant, il se dirigea vers l'une des chambres libres- service du bar. Ils furent chanceux : la 1ère fut vide. D'un mouvement, il ferma la porte avant d'y plaquer Sanji et de tourner la clé, à disposition dans la serrure. Pas question d'être dérangé. Le vampire se fit soudainement plus sensuel. Ses baisers plus érotiques. Sa langue cherchant sa conjointe, pour se lier en une danse fougueuse et virulente, dont le meneur changeait sans cesse de bord. Ce putain de vampire l'excitait au-delà du raisonnable ! Il était prit d'envies salaces : il voulait le faire gémir, implorer, pleurer, supplier de frustration… Ce corps fin appelait au sadisme ! Sa vertigineuse chute de reins lui donnait presque envie de lui administrer des fessées. Oui, oui, salace et sadique…

Sanji lui empoigna la nuque, approfondissant de plus belle le baiser, sa main libre glissa sur le torse musclé et halé à destination de son pantalon, son débardeur remonté sur sa poitrine.

_ Jolie cicatrice… Qui te l'a faite ? demanda t'il, curieux et toujours aussi excité.

_ Un vieil ami, répondit dans un souffle Zorro avant de reprendre ses lèvres et de s'occuper de la braguette du vampire -rien de plus suggestif que ce bruit là-, qui se cambra légèrement. La tension sexuelle monta d'un cran.

La chambre était décorée en fonction de ce qu'on y faisait. Une lumière chaude et feutrée était diffusée par quelques petites lampes de boudoirs, aux abat-jours opaques. Un long divan de satin rouge étais disposé sur le coté gauche de la chambre, la moquette noir étouffait les bruit de pas. Un grand lit trônait et occupait le reste de la pièce. Les draps étaient blancs, rouges et noir de grandes draperies de soies entouraient les piliers du baldaquin. Enfin, dernière touche érotique au décor, plusieurs bâtons d'encens aphrodisiaque brûlaient, clairsemés dans la pièce.

Zorro se recula pour retirer sa veste et son débardeur, ainsi que son holster. Il prit soin de cacher sa croix, qui aurait fait office de feu du Bengale si elle avait été exposée à la présence du vampire. Celui-ci fit de même: la chemise bleu nuit rejoins le sol, rapidement suivit par pantalons et boxers. Zorro se débarrassa également de ses couteaux et de ses fioles d'eau bénite. Le vampire eut un sourire en coin.

_ Tu avais peur de quelque chose ? Le taquina t'il.

_ Je sors toujours couvert, répondit t'il.

Le blond gloussa et renoua le contact aussitôt, pressant son corps contre celui de Zorro, l'entrainant vers le lit. La sensation déjà prenante sans les vêtements s'accentua férocement maintenant qu'ils étaient nus. Les lèvres se nouèrent de nouveaux, en baisers ardents et affamés, traduisant leurs désirs mieux que des mots. Le chasseur allongea le vampire sur les draps, se plaçant impérieusement au dessus de lui, son corps pressé contre le sien, « l'empêchant » de renverser la situation. Le blond sourit et lui attrapa la nuque.

_ J'avoue que la place de dominant te va bien. Seras-tu à la hauteur ?

Zorro eut un sourire inconsciemment ravageur.

_ A toi d'en juger.

Les lèvres reprirent leurs échanges brûlants, plus sauvages désormais. Leurs anatomies pressées l'une contre l'autre, le désir était au comble de la tension. Zorro n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, son appétit trop mis à mal par un mets aussi affriolant. Il glissa ses lèvres le long de sa peau, le marquant férocement d'une multitude de fleurs rouges, goûtant sa peau du bout de la langue, le faisant frissonner de plus belle. Le blond perdit à nouveau ses doigts dans la courte chevelure verte et douce, gémissant légèrement, cherchant les frictions contre son corps, voulant impérieusement le sentir, le toucher, le caresser, goûter sa chair. Le chasseur ne fut pas en reste, explorant les parties érogènes de son partenaire, ses mains arpentant les chemins de son être. Les mêmes envies l'étreignaient, lascives et entêtantes. Il se voulait en lui. Sa conscience avait bien essayée de lui rappeler que le blond entre ses bras était une cible, Zorro l'envoya se faire foutre vertement. Ses mains glissaient alors entre eux pour le préparer efficacement. Il ne tenait plus du tout ! Sanji se cambra en sentant ces doigts en lui et gémit, la sensation était toujours aussi déroutante … Sa main alla chercher la nuque du chasseur pour la énième fois, pour que leurs lèvres se lient. Etrange comment ces lèvres brûlantes lui donnait envie… A travers leur baisers fougueux et ardents, de nombreux gémissements et soupires s'exprimèrent. Sanji se tortilla légèrement sur les doigts de Zorro, se contractant sur lui férocement jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent insuffisant. Il se redressa doucement, le regard brûlant, faisant reculer le chasseur, dont le regard n'était pas moins enflammé. Leurs lèvres reprirent contact, toujours aussi avide les unes des autres. Il retira les doigts désormais inutiles, lentement. Puis il s'installa sur son bas-ventre d'un mouvement expert et ô combien sexy avant de s'empaler sur lui. Surpris par cette prise de vitesse, Zorro resta un quart de seconde sans bouger avant que l'explosion de plaisir ne se fasse. Sanji se déhancha sur lui d'abords lentement, le temps de s'adapter, puis ses hanches finirent par bouger d'elles-mêmes. Les gémissements allèrent de paires, excitant et provocateur. Ce corps si fin et étroit était étonnamment jouissif, il prenait son pieds comme jamais ! Ce vampire… allait le rendre addict à ce rythme… Merde, lui qui faisait si attention à son équilibre. Il libéra ses lèvres, par manque de souffle, avant de fondre sur son cou et de lui mordiller légèrement. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre : le volume des gémissements doubla, des ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau. La légende disait donc vrai : mordre un vampire pourrait le faire jouir ? Il s'empressa d'essayer. Une petite expérience personnel, ça ne fais pas de mal.

Le résultat fut significatif. La semence du blond macula leurs ventres respectifs.

_ Aaah … Aaah … Merde… c'est … comment t'as fait ? Lâcha dans un souffle le vampire après avoir mit son front dans le creux du cou de son tortionnaire, secoué par des vagues de plaisirs.

_ Comme ça, fit t'il en glissant à nouveau ses lèvres sur son cou pour le mordre au même endroit. A nouveau, la réaction fut immédiate. Sanji lâcha un cri de plaisir limpide et pur. L'instinct sadique de Zorro refit surface. Il le mordilla à plusieurs endroits, tout en se déhanchant. Sa main libre se posa sur son sexe, le masturbant avec juste ce qu'il fallait de fermeté. La chambre fut emplit de gémissements de plus en plus sexy et bandant. La voix sensuelle du blond ut raison de Zorro, qui craqua et se rependit en lui. Il le serra contre lui, reprenant son souffle.

Il ne le laissa pas tranquille pour autant, voulant être sûr que leurs désirs mutuelle soit totalement assouvit –ce qui leurs prit le reste de la nuit. De face, de dos, sur le coté, tout y passa. Sanji ne disait pas non alors pourquoi se priver ? Il en redemandait, d'une voix érayer d'avoir autant gémit. Le lit ne ressemblait plus à rien, les draps étaient déchirer, plein de semences corporels, la plupart des oreillers au sol, et le chambranle du lit marqué par de nombreuse traces de griffures.

Sanji avait finit empaler dans le giron de Zorro, ses bras enlacés autour de son cou, les bras musclés et hâlés du chasseur autour de la taille, sa joue pâle contre sa tempe hâlée. La sueur recouvrait leurs peaux, la chaleur commençait à partir, suivit par le plaisir, qui laissa leurs corps engourdie d'avoir autant travaillés. Le vampire baissa légèrement la tête et mordilla l'oreille du chasseur, qui grogna et fit un léger écart. Son point faible.

_ … Wouha… c'est la première fois… que je rencontre quelqu'un qui a autant d'appétit… et qui baise aussi bien… fit Sanji, au creux de l'oreille de son partenaire, la sensualité n'ayant pas quitté sa voix. Habituellement, j'exténue tout mes partenaires à la tâche. Un humain avec autant d'endurance, c'est rare !... C'étais tellement bon… Aaah

Zorro rit sous cape.

_ Heureux de l'apprendre, répondit t'il en fourrant son nez dans son cou. L'odeur du blond, maintenant qu'il y pensait, était vachement agréable. Il changea ses mains de position, les plaçant à la naissance de la chute de reins si attirante du bel épicurien.

_ Je crois que ta dette pour mon bras est payée, même si je n'y accordais pas grande importance, fit le vampire, sur un ton amusé et désinvolte. Tu ne voudrais pas me casser autre chose ? J'aurais un prétexte pour t'obliger à me baiser.

_ Mais bien sûr…

Il leva la tête mais ne put rien dire, car de fines lèvres exigeantes se plaquèrent aux siennes, pour un échange bestial.

Sanji recula brusquement le visage. Dans l'échange, il avait mordu Zorro sans le faire exprès et du sang s'était déposé sur sa langue. L'ADN comporte la mémoire des gens, leurs souvenirs, ce qu'ils sont…

_ … Un loup garou ?!

_A suivre…_


	4. Chapter 4

Ta dam ! Désolée pour l'attente ^^ ''

**Chap.4**

_ Un loup garou... Je viens de baiser avec un loup garou ... ha ha ha j'me disais aussi qu'un simple humain pouvait pas tenir la distance, fit Sanji avec un sourire la fois amusé et pas très rassurer.

Quand soudainement on apprend que son éventuel assassin est un lycanthrope -qui soit dit en passant à autant de capacité surnaturel que vous, sinon plus-, ça laisse un arrière goût pas très agréable. Le blond le fixa, détaillant ce visage qu'il semblait voire sous un nouveau jour... Un alfa sans doute, pour que son "odeur" lui ai échappé, lui dont ses sens vampires étaient décuplés. Toujours au chaud dans son giron, il leva doucement la main pour lui caresser la joue et les lèvres du pouce. Sa bouche l'attirait depuis le premier instant où il l'avait vu, dans la ruelle. Chaude, brûlante, désirable.

Le regard noir suivit son geste, avant que leurs regards ne se croissent à nouveaux. Les orbes bleu-verts n'étaient pas fixe, allant des lèvres du chasseur à ses yeux, complètement indécis.

_ Le principale, c'est que tu as pris ton pieds nan ? fit Zorro, amusé par l'état de flottement de son partenaire, avant de se pencher vers lui et de l'embrasser. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas, car il risquerait de s'attacher à lui et de ne pas pouvoir l'éliminer, comme demandait le contrat. Saleté de conscience. Il savait également que maintenant, la situation pouvait dégénérer à tout moment. L'effet de surprise "poilue" ne fonctionnerait pas. Quoi qu'une transformation est toujours... surprenante...

_ Qu'est ce que tu as fait qui mérite que je m'occupe de ton cas ? fit le chasseur, sur un ton désinvolte et sermonneur, qui fit sourire Sanji.

_ Plein de bêtises, répondit t'il sur le ton d'un enfant qui se fait disputer, en total foutage de gueule avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, lui mordillant la lèvre inférieur. Zorro lui répondit d'abord légèrement, avant de s'emparer de sa langue et de sa bouche entière. Sans qu'ils ne s'en soient rendu compte, une sorte d'attachement les liait de manière impalpable, inconsciente. Trouver une partenaire sexuelle aussi doué contribuait, mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Les conneries échangées la veille y étaient sans doute aussi pour quelque chose... L'idée de devoir le liquider commençait à l'emmerder, pour être poli. Sanji se recula et rit légèrement.

_ Quel âge me donne tu ? Demandas-t-il, un petit sourire en coin.

_ ... C'est difficile à déterminer au premier abord...

_ Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on se voit...

_ Je sais, laisse-moi finir. Il lui fit un semi regard noir avant de reprendre. Tu agis comme une tête brulée et pourtant ton aura est imperceptible... C'est étrange.

Le blond sourit et lui vola un bref baiser.

_ C'est exactement ça.

_... Pardon ?

_ Ma transformation remonte à quelques mois. D'où mon comportement puéril apparemment... dit t'il en faisant la moue. Il s'écarta de Zorro doucement et s'étendit sur le dos, pour continuer à le regarder. Le chasseur s'allongea à son tour, sur le coté, la paume contre la tempe. Cette confession venait d'attiser la curiosité du tueur à gages. Ils se perdirent dans le regard l'un de l'autre quand Sanji reprit.

_ Etre son protégé et serviteur humain ne lui suffisait plus. Elle a voulut faire de moi son partenaire vampirique et son jouet sexuel en me transformant... Contre mon gré, évidemment. Ca serait trop facile sinon... (La voix de Sanji s'étrangla quelque peu). Etre avec des vampires, ok. Le devenir, c'est autre chose... Du coup, je me suis retrouvé enfermer dans une chambre, où elle a tentée de me dresser. Malheureusement pour elle, un chien, ça mord. ...

_... Tu l'as tuée. D'où le fait que ton aura soit difficilement repérable... fit calmement Zorro.

_ La tienne aussi.

_ Ce n'est pas de moi qu'on parle, j'te signale.

_ Parlons de toi alors, l'enjoint sensuellement le buveur d'hémoglobine en lui caressant le torse.

_ Après que tu m'ais donné les raisons qui font que je suis censé te tuer, rétorqua t'il. L'amusement se lisant dans ses sombres prunelles.

Sanji sourit et se rapprocha pour lui mordiller les lèvres.

_ Evidement... Comment pourrais-je te refuser ces informations après la nuit que nous avons passée, hein ? Le taquina t'il à moitie.

_ Rien ne vaut les confessions sur l'oreiller, n'est ce pas, renchérit le verdoyant, en passant un bras aventureux autour de sa taille.

_ Si je réponds à tes questions, tu répondras aux miennes.

_ Donnant donnant, fit t'il sur un ton faussement blasé. Je t'écoute.

Une lueur de plaisir passa dans les yeux de Sanji, qui se tourna sur le ventre, la tête vers Zorro. L'aube n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Il allait bientôt devoir se trouver un endroit cloîtré, pour passer la journée. Car oui, les vrais de vrais vampires deviennent impuissants et vulnérables quand le soleil est présent dans le ciel, même s'ils ne le voient pas. Alors s'ils le voyaient...

_ Le fait de l'avoir tuée en lui même pourrait expliquer qu'on t'ais payé pour me supprimer... Avec ta belle gueule de Marimo, t'aurais put faire un autre boulot...

_ La ferme.

_ Pourquoi tueur à gages ? demanda t'il sur un ton léger, tout en se moquant de lui par le regard.

_ J'ai dis après. Continue.

_ J'imagine que tu es au courant de la concurrence pour la place de Maître de la ville.

_ En effet.

_ Elle comptait défier le Maître actuel avec l'aide d'autres vampires, puissants eux aussi, évidement. Seulement je l'ai tuée, réduisant ainsi l'effectif... Et me mettant à dos le reste des vampires puissants.

_ ...Mais ce n'est pas tout ?

Sanji lui fit un grand sourire, dévoilant ses canines.

_ Non ce n'est pas tout...

Zorro se rhabilla tranquillement, serrant sa ceinture sur son bas ventre, sous le regard dévorant du vampire, allongé lascivement sur ce qu'il restait de draps. Il enfila son débardeur et remit couteaux, flingue et eaux bénites à leur place. Ainsi que la croix. Tout en remettant son cuir, il se tourna vers le blond.

_ Tu sais que la prime va augmenter ?

_ Hum... Si c'est toi ça ne me dérange pas : je trouverais un moyen pour détourner ton attention, fit Sanji avec un regard suggestif. Zorro sourit en coin.

_ Je me fais avoir une fois. Pas deux.

_ Il me semblait pourtant que tu étais plus que consentant...

_ Tu m'as cherché !

_ Ca pour t'avoir trouvé... fit t'il dans un souffle.

Zorro se rapprocha du lit, prit son menton entre ses doigts et le fixa, au fin fonds de ses yeux si hypnotiques. Il commençait à ressentir l'attachement...

_ La prochaine fois qu'on se verra, je te tuerais...

_ Promets moi de me faire l'amour avant.

Il passa sa main derrière sa nuque et l'embrassa passionnément; leurs bouches de nouveaux attirées l'une part l'autre. Zorro nota qu' "amour" avait remplacé "baiser", avec un demi-sourire intérieur. Mourir d'un orgasme, pourquoi pas ? Pour un humain, pas de souci, mais pour un vampire... fallait envoyer du pâté. Il se recula légèrement, plongeant à nouveau son regard dans le sien...

Avant que d'un seul coup, ils s'éloignent précipitamment l'un de l'autre, pour éviter les débris de l'explosion de la porte, et de la gerbe de feu qui en jaillit. Le chasseur roula sur le coté, allant se barricader derrière le divan. Sanji grimpa au plafond au sens littéral du terme en montrant les dents, tel un chat. Ou une chauve-souris, au choix. Le jet de flamme carbonisa le lit puis le divan. La fumée émanant des draperies alourdit l'air, le rendant irrespirable. La gorge du chasseur devint soudainement sèche, tout ses sens en alertes. Le feu étant la principale peur panique des animaux... Les pupilles extra dilatées, les veines battants à ses tempes le rendant presque sourd, il resta accroupit derrière le dossier du fauteuil flambant, calculant ses chances de survie. Une fine odeur de plastique et d'essence l'alarma soudainement. Le jet changea de direction. Le champ d'actions fut libre. Trop vif pour un humain, Zorro bondit de sa cache et s'élança sur le pyromane, qui n'ut pas le temps de remettre le jet de feu sur la bonne trajectoire. Dégainant un couteau dans sa course, le chasseur trancha dans le cuir de la combinaison de l'envahisseur, réagissant au quart de tour, ne faisant guère attention au visage de l'agresseur. Sa seule priorité : exterminer la menace.

L'autre, après un moment de surprise, se reprit et répliqua, malgré l'encombrement du lance-flammes. Zorro esquiva et assena des coups net et précis, visant à neutraliser son ennemi; manchette, crochet du droit, du gauche, esquive, il tenta une approche latéral de la tempe qui échoua. Froidement, il lui planta la lame de son couteau dans l'aine, et remonta pour le transpercer. Sa victime ne put que gémir de douleur avant de s'effondrer. Un autre homme arriva, un baril d'essence à la main. Il resta un quart de seconde sans bouger, les yeux braqué sur le couteau sanguinolent et son acolyte gisant sur le sol. Le baril tomba au sol, il dégaina son flingue. A la seconde près, Zorro l'imita; d'un revers de la main, il changea la trajectoire de l'arme adverse qui riposta. S'ensuivit un jeu de main féroce, où des coups de feux s'échangèrent. Ils s'esquivaient l'un l'autre dans une valse macabre. Celui qui aurait le moindre centième d'inattention mourrait. Le jeu de main monta en intensité. Zorro commençait à fatigué. Il était debout depuis plus de 18h, n'avait pas mangé depuis un moment, et l'enfer qu'était devenue la chambre n'arrangeait rien. D'un mouvement brusque et ample, il tordit la main de son agresseur après une pirouette, lui fit perdre son arme. Il visa et tira. L'autre n'ut pas le temps de crier qu'il était déjà mort. La chambre continuait à flamber, la fumée s'échappait par l'embrasure défoncée de la porte. Il tourna la tête vers Sanji, toujours planqué au plafond.

_ Ta prime vient augmentée...

_A suivre..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chap. 5**

Assis sur ses talons, posté l'un des toits en verres d'un bâtiment d'industrie désaffecté, Zorro scrutait de ses yeux sombres le ballet des voitures de polices et des camions de pompiers. La fumée, noire et épaisse, s'envolait des quelques fenêtres du bar, dans une aube déjà bien levée. L'altercation avait provoqué un beau bordel dans l'enceinte du bar. L'explosion de la porte, le bruit du lance-flammes et enfin les détonations avaient réveillés le voisinage des chambres. Sur les brancards, il vit quelques victimes de balles perdues, plus ou moins gravement blessées. Deux corps carbonisés sortirent également, couvert de draps et entourés de policiers. Il se rendit compte qu'il retenait sa respiration quand il lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Cet enfoiré de vampire s'en était sorti.

Pour qui étaient t'ils venue ? Lui ou le vampire ? ... Personne ne savait où le trouver en général, c'était lui qui trouvait les gens. Sanji... Ils avaient fait vite... trop vite. On ne mettait pas plusieurs chasseurs sur la même proie, surtout dans le milieu. Parce que niveau fric, ça chiais des bulles. Une fois un contrat accepté, on était le seul à l'avoir. Ce crétin de blond devait en avoir fait de belles pour se retrouver avec autant de monde aux fesses. ... Sans sous-entendue pervers, même s'il avait goûté à ses ... charmes. Il se redressa et se massa la nuque. Il était noir de fumée et n'aspirait qu'à deux chose: une douche et son lit.

**OoOoO**

De retour à son appartement, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, semant ses affaires dans le couloir. Il garda tout son attirail à portée de main. On ne sait jamais. Il n'attendit pas que l'onde se réchauffe pour se glisser en dessous. L'eau froide se répandit sur lui, se chargeant de la noirceur du carbone pour ensuite disparaitre dans la bonde. L'odeur de la fumée lui restait dans le nez, désagréable. Ses fringues étaient bonnes pour la poubelle. Tête basse, il resta un long moment sous l'onde relaxante qui s'était réchauffée, jouant légèrement de ses muscles pour les détendre. La nuit avait été longue.

Un sourire en coin fleurit sur ses lèvres au souvenir de cet idiot de blond, avec qui il avait partagé la soirée.

S'ils n'avaient pas été vampire, lycanthrope, tueur à gages et proie, ils auraient pu être amis. Voire même amants... Cette pensée le laissa songeur. Il porta une main à ses lèvres, sur lesquelles il essaya de retrouver son goût. Seule l'âpreté de l'incendie lui parvint. Il retira vivement sa main en se rendant compte de son geste,- pas viril du tout à ses yeux. Il fixa le carrelage d'un regard noir après lui avoir assené un coup de poing. Il soupira, lasse. Il se frotta rageusement. Il était fatigué et n'avait plus envie de penser.

Ayant mangé sur le chemin détourné menant à son appart, il put rejoindre son lit une fois séché. La tête sur l'oreiller, le flingue et les couteaux à porter de main, il put se laisser aller. Le sommeil ne fut pas long à venir, il sombra, le visage de Sanji derrière les paupières.

**OoOoO**

Son appart était silencieux. Alors pourquoi s'était-il réveillé soudainement ?... L'engourdissement du sommeil le quitta précipitamment. Il empoigna son Taurus 99 et se concentra sur son ouïe. Il y avait quelqu'un dans son appartement. Il se redressa lestement et se positionna derrière la porte de sa chambre tel une ombre. Il l'ouvrit et se glissa dans le couloir, en direction du salon-salle-à-manger-cuisine. Pieds nue sur le lino, il ne fit aucun bruit. Tous ses sens à l'affût, son corps entier était tendu, parcourut par l'adrénaline. Il reconnut l'odeur de l'intrus et poussa la porte en soupirant.

_ Ace, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

Le jeune brun se retourna et lui fit un charmant sourire derrière ses taches de rousseur. Sa main était posée sur la porte ouverte du frigo.

_ Bonjour à toi aussi. Tu veux manger quelques choses ? Je meurs de faim.

Zorro le fixa un moment, puis soupira et ut un rictus.

_ Pousse toi et laisse-moi faire, je n'ai pas envie que tu crame ma cuisine.

_ Surtout après la nuit que tu viens de passer.

Zorro tiqua.

_ Ace… ?

_ Hum ?

_ Comment sais-tu ? Le ton amical avait laissé place à un ton professionnel neutre, à la limite du froid.

Le brun cligna des yeux, puis sourit et se gratta l'arrière de la tête.

_ ... Je sais que tu affectionne particulièrement le saké, et que très peu de bars en ville en vendent du bon. Ce bar, si. Il fait également du commerce vampirique… et Mihwak m'a appris que tu avais un contrat. J'ai juste fais le lien.

_ Tiré par les cheveux ton lien. A t'entendre, on croirait que j'attire les emmerdes, dit-il avec un sourire en coin, tout en prenant sa place devant le frigidaire, toujours ouvert. Tu es venu pour voire l'étendue des dégâts ?

Ace sourit et s'installa à la table, plaçant son long manteau noir sous lui correctement.

_ Te connaissant, il faudrait plus qu'un lance-flammes pour te tuer. La presse s'est emparée de l'affaire, d'où le fait que je sois au courant, ne me regarde pas comme ça.

Zorro sourit et sortit d'un des compartiments des filets de poulets. Il sortit ensuite d'autres ingrédients et une poêle en reprenant.

_ Et que dit-elle, cette presse ?

_ Qu'il s'agirait d'un règlement de compte frauduleux et surnaturelle : une chambre vampirique a brulée, donc ils ont tirés une conclusion rapidement. La police a mis sur l'affaire le département spécial là, tu sais ? Plein de trous-du-cul incapables d'agir sur le terrain.

_ Le DTCS (Le grésillement de la viande dans la poêle se fit entendre).

_ Hein ?

_ Le Département du Traitement des Crimes Surnaturelles.

_ ... Oui, eux. Je l'ai es vue sur le terrain, c'est à pleurer ! Ils ont gueulés comme des fillettes quand les goules les ont attaquées, la dernière fois. Pas foutue d'utiliser leurs flingues pour les faire fuir... Affligeant de conneries...

_ En gros, tu ne les apprécie pas.

_ Je leurs chie dessus oui. M'enfin bon... Ce n'est pas ça que tu voulais savoir je suppose. Si ça n'avait été qu'un petit règlement de compte, ça serait passé crème, mais là... Je ne sais pas comment tu t'y es pris, mais il y avait deux cadavres carbonisés.

_ ... J'étais avec ma cible. D'autres chasseurs ont débarqués et ont essayés de nous tuer. Enfin de le tuer j'imagine, puisqu'ils pensaient qu'il était seul…

_ Tu as été pris dans le feu de l'action sans le vouloir en fait.

_ Ouais c'est un peu ça...

Les filets de poulet étant bientôt prêt, il réchauffa les spaghettis restants, y ajoutant une sauce tomate de sa confection. Ace se leva et mit la table, sachant déjà où se trouvait quoi. Ils s'installèrent et commencèrent à manger. Zorro ne s'inquiétait pas trop pour les traces d'ADN qui recouvraient la chambre avant l'arrivée du lance-flammes : elles avaient brulées. Quant au registre de « l'hôtel »… s'il existait, il devait être désespérément vide ou plein de Mr Smith et Mme Jones.

_ On ne mets pas plusieurs chasseurs sur une même proie, on est d'accord ?

_ Evidemment ! Ça risquerait de tourné en conflit d'intérêt et de dégénéré en bain de sang… Il a fait quoi ton vampire pour en arriver là ?!

Zorro sourit en coin et finit d'avaler sa bouchée de pâtes.

_ Après sa transformation, il a tué un Maitre Vampire, qui apparemment postulait pour devenir Maitre de la Ville…

_ Rien que ça…

_ Hum… Il s'est mis à dos les autres vampires, qui vraisemblablement aidaient celle qu'il a tuée. Oui parce que c'était une femme.

_ Eh beh … t'es vachement renseigné dis-moi, remarqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin en prenant son verre remplit de Coca. T'étais juste avec ta cible ou bien … ? Toi qui dis qu'amadouer ses proies est une manière vile de les approcher…

_ Je continue à le penser ! Lui c'est … autre chose …

_ Différent hein…

_ Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Il sait que je dois le tuer !

_ Oh que si ! Je ne t'ai vue comme ça qu'une fois, crois-moi, ça en ai que tu le veuille ou non ! Et alors ? Qu'es ce que ça empêche ?!

Zorro le foudroya du regard, ne trouvant rien à répliquer et continua à manger. Jouer avec les sentiments, il détestait ça. D'où l'intérêt qu'il n'approche pas ses proies de manière licencieuses ou amical. Une balle dans la tête tirée par un inconnu était, à ses yeux, plus supportables que tirée par une personne en qui on avait confiance.

_ Ça empêche quelque chose d'important. Mihwak est là aujourd'hui ?

_ Quoi un avenir ? Eh mec, t'es chasseur de primes, tueur à gages ! On ne peut pas fonder de famille ou avoir un avenir déterminé au-delà de quelques jours !

_ Je sais ! T'es venu pour me faire la morale ?! Tu peux te casser : je ne veux pas t'entendre !

_ Non je termine mon assiette !... Zorro… Je peux comprendre ce qui t'arrive mais fais pas le con.

Zorro leva brusquement les yeux. Ace pâlit en voyant son air glacial et ses yeux ténébreux le fixer.

_ Tu sous-entends que je peux le baiser et le tuer sans me prendre la tête et ensuite tu me dis de ne pas faire le con ?! DEHORS ! Embarque l'assiette et casses-toi !

_ Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! Tu m'écoute au moins !? Si tu n'as pas d'avenir avec lui, tu peux vivre au jour le jour !

_ C'est ça, essaye de te rattraper ! Sa tête est mise à prix ! Je vais devoir le tuer !

_ Sauf si tu résilie le contrat… Ok je m'en vais !

Il prit l'assiette, la fourchette et déguerpit. Mieux valait rester loin d'un Zorro en colère. Surtout quand on désir rester en vie.

Zorro respira lentement pour reprendre son calme. Il se concentra sur sa respiration, faisant le vide autant que possible. Résilier un contrat signifiait deux choses : soit la cible était trop difficile à trouver et l'on considérait que le chasseur n'était plus à la hauteur. Retraite _forcée_ donc, et très souvent courte, car peu de chasseurs reste en vie une fois qu'ils ont quittés le milieu. Soit… corruption… et là, c'était pire. Pour des sentiments, -on ne dirait pas comme ça, mais quand on suit une personne pendant plusieurs mois, on finit par s'y attacher-, l'argent, qui est l'une des plus communes raisons, et dans le pires des cas… corruption par une boite concurrente. Et là, on pouvait être sûr qu'une fois trouvé, on ne reverrait jamais le soleil en étant vivant.

Il se remit à manger lentement tout en réfléchissant. Son cas était légèrement différent : vu qu'ils étaient plusieurs sur le même contrat, s'il résiliait par « politesse professionnel » ça pourrait passer. Bien que ce ne soit pas lui le fautif… Il expliquerait à Mihwak. Mais ça risquait de ne pas passer, lui qui terminait tous ses boulots… Il trouverait bien une raison.

Quand il se leva pour faire sa vaisselle, il se rendit compte de l'état dans lequel le mettait cet imbécile de vampire, avec qui il n'avait passé qu'une nuit. Merde alors ! Il fit rageusement sa corvée, exaspéré par l'idée qu'Ace ai pu avoir raison. Ça ne pouvait, ça ne devait pas être ça. Il reçut un message de lui d'ailleurs, l'informant que Mihwak était là aujourd'hui.

Il inspira profondément et se prépara pour y aller. Croix d'acier – et oui, l'argent, sa peau n'aimait pas beaucoup ça-, eaux bénites, couteaux à lames d'argent et Taurus 99, le tout y était. Il aurait bien emmené un chapelet mais … ces petites billes bénites réagissaient à son contact. L'ail étant un gros fake, il n'emmena qu'un pieu de poche. Il prit les clés de sa Kawasaki ninja noire et blanche, son casque et sortit.

Sur le palier de son appartement, il croisa sa voisine, Mme Cumbrian, une veuve d'une cinquantaine d'années, très au fait des activités du voisinage. Zorro fixa sa serrure et retint un soupire d'exaspération. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas sentit ou entendue avant bon sang !? Le cavalier King Charles tira immédiatement sur sa laisse, jappant, glapissant, la queue battant frénétiquement l'air malgré les protestations de sa maîtresse.

_ Suprême ! Laisse donc Mr Roronoa tranquille ! Il vous adore vraiment vous savez ? assura-t-elle avec un petit sourire satisfait, comme être aimé de son chien vous rendait spécial.

Il prit son sourire le plus… avenant et se retourna.

_ Oui les animaux m'adorent.

Il se pencha pour poser sa main sur la tête du chien qui se calma aussitôt et s'assit, la queue toujours frétillante. Fallait avouer que c'était attendrissant comme bestiole, mais trop petit et braillard à son goût. Il se redressa tandis que sa voisine engageait la discussion sur un tas de banalités affligeantes, lots commun des ménagères qui n'ont que ça à faire. Il écourta la discussion unilatérale poliment puis partit. Il soupira à nouveau dans l'escalier. Il espérait ne pas finir comme elle. Une balle lui semblait même préférable.

**OoOoO**

La moto passa les battants du portail et s'arrêta devant le perron. Le gravier blanc crissa sous les roues et la semelle de ses baskets. La cour était légèrement assombrit par le feuillage des arbres, situé tout autour de celle-ci. Il retira son casque et constata qu'il n'allait pas être seul : deux Audi noir étaient garées sur la gauche, ainsi qu'une Jeep et deux moto. Il ne vit pas la Harley Davidson d'Ace. Rangeant son casque, il s'avança vers la double-porte d'entrée aux vitrés ornées de fers forgée, et la franchit.

L'odeur familière des livres à reliures de cuir, l'ambiance particulière et apaisante l'entoura instantanément, le faisant imperceptiblement sourire. Il aimait venir ici, même si parfois, il savait qu'il allait en prendre plein la figure. Devant lui, au bout du petit couloir qui menait au salon, il reconnut les voix de Trafalgar, Kidd et de ce connard de Smoker. Il irait saluer plus tard. Il gravit le grand escalier de marbre recouvert d'un tapis vieux et usé, à la rambarde de bois ouvragée. Arrivé en haut, il prit le couloir de droite, en direction du bureau de Mihwak. Il s'arrêta devant une porte en bois sombre à la poignée de cuivre… et respira lentement. Une sorte de trac le prenait à chaque fois qu'il s'apprêtait à le voir. Avant même qu'il ne toque, la voix de Mihwak traversa la porte, grave, assuré, neutre.

_ Entre Zorro.

Il déglutit et tourna la poignée.

_A suivre…_

Review ? :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chap.6**

Il était là, devant une de ses multiples étagères croulantes de livres, un bouquin à reliure de cuir entre les mains. Il tournait les pages lentement, ne se souciant guère de Zorro, assit devant son bureau qui attendait depuis un moment.

Celui-ci fixait son dos du coin de l'œil, s'abimant les rétines sur sa chemise rouge et son boléro noir, la courbe de sa nuque, l'implantation de ses courts cheveux noirs, la musculature fine et nerveuse visible à travers le tissu. Il pouvait le faire patienter ainsi des heures durant. Le chasseur se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Mihawk n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis l'explication qu'il lui avait donnée : la filature, le meurtre de la jeune fille, la recherche. Il avait omit plusieurs passages du bar -relativement croustillants pour certaines oreilles- puis avait exposé l'attaque au lance-flammes. Et depuis, silence complet.

Il inspira et expira lentement, se frottant les paumes quand Mihawk ferma son livre et tourna légèrement la tête vers lui.

_ Que s'est-il passé dans ce bar, Zorro ? demanda le brun calmement tout en rangeant son livre.

_ Ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure.

_ Tu m'en as dissimulé des éléments. Je me doute de ce qui s'est passé, cependant je veux l'entendre. Si tu me mens par omission, je ne pourrai pas t'aider. Tu le sais et pourtant tu le fais.

Il se tourna complètement et le fixa intensément de ses prunelles dorées. Un frisson parcourut la colonne vertébral du chasseur ; ces yeux… les voir aussi neutres, à la limite du froid, alors qu'il les avait déjà vu si passionnés lui faisait toujours une impression étrange. Il déglutit et ferma les yeux un court instant.

_ Mihawk, si tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé, pourquoi tu… ?

_ Parce que tu n'es pas un menteur et que tu viens de _me_ mentir. Comment veux-tu que je couvre tes arrières si je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe. Résilier un contrat par « politesse »… tu te moque de qui ? Oserais-tu me prendre pour un con ?

_ Non ! C'est que…

_ Que quoi ? Tu penses que je suis un petit garçon incapable de faire la part des choses ?! Rappel-moi qui t'a sorti de ton dojo pour faire de toi ce que tu es ?! Qui t'as appris ce que tu sais ?! Qui était là pour essuyer le sang de tes premières transformations ?!

_ Toi ! Je sais assurément ce que je te dois ! Je t'en suis extrêmement reconnaissant et tu le sais très bien ! D'ailleurs je ne vois pas ce que ça vient faire là. Tu connais l'ampleur de ma confiance en toi, pourquoi soudainement tu te braque ?

_ Parce que ta confiance en moi ne va pas au-delà d'un certain point : tu n'as pas été capable de me dire clairement que tu avais couché avec ta cible.

Deux claques pour le prix d'une ! Zorro le fixa, stupéfié. Qu'il sache pour la nuit dernière ne le surprenait pas vraiment, mais qu'il mette sa confiance en doute… ! Là non, ça ne passait pas. Bon, c'était idiot de sa part de l'avoir caché, mais sur le moment, ça lui semblait une idée relativement potable… il s'auto-enfonçait là… bref !

_ Tu sais pourquoi je ne te l'ai pas dit… Ma confiance en toi n'a pas changé. Je ne voulais pas …

_ Me blesser ? Comme c'est charmant, remarqua-t-il sur un ton trop posé et neutre pour être normal. Je n'ai pas besoin de ta protection, Zorro. Cependant tu as besoin de la mienne. Alors à l'avenir, évite l'omission, reprit-il calmement.

Zorro déglutit en serrant les mâchoires tandis que Mihawk faisait le tour de son bureau pour s'assoir dans son fauteuil de velours sombre et boiserie de chêne.

_ Je sais que tu n'as pas besoin de ma protection, mais…

_ Ton contrat sera résilié dans l'après-midi. Dès qu'un autre se présentera, je t'en ferais part, comme habituellement. Je ne te cache pas qu'auprès des autres, cela sera pris comme un excès de zèle, ou de la couardise de ta part. À toi de gérer. J'ai vu que la pleine lune était pour bientôt. Ça ira ?

Zorro soutint son regard un instant, plongeant ses yeux dans ses prunelles dorées. Il ne savait pas comment prendre ces deux changements de conversations, l'indifférence par rapport à sa position parmi les autres et cette apparente inquiétude quant à sa transformation. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à prévoir ses réactions, même après toutes ces années .Il se leva et remit sa veste en place pour se donner une contenance.

_ Oui ça ira. Je suis un grand garçon, moi aussi, répondit-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux, avant de se tourner et de sortir. Il ferma la porte et garda sa main sur la poignée de cuivre, et déglutit. Bon… le contrat était résilié, il n'aurait plus à avoir affaire avec cet idiot de vampire blond. Il soupira et descendit en silence, se laissant aller à ses pensées.

Au pied des escaliers, il croisa Trafalgar, qui lui adressa un sourire moqueur et arrogant. Zorro le salua d'un hochement de tête par politesse, mais ne lui adressa pas la parole. Ils risqueraient de détruire la baraque sinon. Il sortit sagement et rapidement avant de croiser Smoker, avec qui il était sûr de s'pogner. L'Audi de Kidd n'était plus là. Il enfourcha sa moto, enfila son casque et démarra, sortant de la cour dans un crissement de gravier.

Tandis qu'il prenait la direction de la ville, l'image du blond s'immisça peu à peu dans son esprit. Comment en était-il venu à résilier un contrat, après juste une nuit passée ensemble ? Quelques conneries échangées et un acte sexuel des plus… embrasé. L'étroitesse de son cul y était-elle uniquement pour quelque chose ? Ou étais-ce la douceur de son grain de peau, l'odeur de celle-ci, enivrante et grisante, la profondeur de son regard hypnotique, la « tendresse » de ses caresses, les mots murmurés au creux de l'oreille, sa voix renversante, et ses lèvres… si magnétiques, sensuelles, charmeuses ; qui le cherchaient, le taquinaient, qui lui tenaient tête avant de s'abandonner… ? La nuit se déroula à nouveau devant ses yeux, réveillant en lui une chaleur sourde, situé relativement bas sur son anatomie. Plus les détails lui revenaient, plus il se rendait compte que Sanji lui plaisait dans son entier … autant physiquement qu'au niveau psycho et conversation. Il jura dans son casque quand il s'aperçut qu'il y pensait depuis environ une bonne demi-heure ! Il serra la poignée des gaz d'agacement et faillit s'envoyer dans une bétonnière.

Il pesta à nouveau et changea de direction : il devait se changer les idées.

**OoOoO**

La nuit avait engloutit la ville quand Zorro passa la porte de son appartement, son sac de sport sur l'épaule. Il ferma la porte avec précaution et déposa son fardeau sur le canapé avant de retirer sa veste et de s'étirer en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Il venait de passer sa fin d'après-midi et une bonne partie de la soirée au dojo, à se recentrer sur lui grâce à la méditation, à peaufiner son entrainement au kendo et à canaliser le Loup en lui. La relation avec cette partie de lui-même était relativement étrange : là où d'autres lycanthropes se faisaient dominer par leurs Bêtes, il cohabitait avec elle. Il était elle, elle était lui. Il la sentait en lui, enfouit, bien au chaud, sage. Elle ne prenait jamais le dessus sans son autorisation. En contrepartie, il la laissait s'exprimer au travers de son corps durant l'entrainement, lui permettant de se libérer, en quelque sorte. Il avait mis très longtemps avant d'y arriver.

Quand on apprend soudainement qu'on ne sera plus jamais comme avant, qu'à chaque pleine lune, on se recouvrira de poils lors d'une transformation d'une souffrance au-delà de l'imaginable, qu'on prendra plaisir à violer des vierges et manger des enfants, on avait de quoi faire la gueule et haïr cette nouvelle part de soi, bestial, inhumaine, monstrueuse… pendant un bon moment. Il l'avait niée, rejetée, exécrée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui sauve la vie, pour la première fois. Là, il avait commencé à comprendre que même si il ne la voulait pas, elle était là, elle faisait partie de lui et que si il y mettait un peu de volonté, ce vice pouvait devenir un sacré atout. A partir de ce moment-là, il avait commencé à l'apprivoiser. Il fut surpris de voir qu'elle n'attendait que ça, se dévoiler à lui, ne faire qu'un. Il s'était traité d'idiot de l'avoir ignorée aussi longtemps. La douleur en devenait légèrement plus supportable.

Il ouvrit le frigidaire, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien manger ce soir, quand le malaise lui crispa les muscles de la nuque. Il se tourna de profil brusquement, flingue à la main. Le canon de l'arme arriva entre les deux yeux de Sanji, situé à une distance de bras, qui lui souriait à nouveau comme une fleur. A la seconde même où leurs regards se croisèrent, le désir s'insinua sous leurs peaux.

Zorro écarquilla légèrement les yeux, l'adrénaline se répandit violemment dans son corps. Merde il ne l'avait pas senti ! Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, la panique refit surface.

Le blond ne se départit pas de son sourire et écarta d'un simple geste l'arme de son visage. Sa main pâle se posa ensuite sur la joue imberbe du chasseur.

_ Bonsoir Zorro, le salua-t-il, amusé, avant de se rapprocher, pressant son corps contre le sien, déposant ses lèvres taquines sur les siennes, pour un baiser mordant. Eberlué, il mit quelques secondes avant de réagir ; il passa son bras armé autour de sa taille et lui rendit son baiser avec fougue, s'emparant de sa bouche, la faisant sienne. Une sorte de poids s'envola de sa poitrine, sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi. Sanji passa ses bras autour de son cou, collant impérieusement son corps au sien, le baiser prenant une tournure plus sauvage et enivrée. A sentir l'empressement du blond, Zorro avait du mal à croire qu'ils s'étaient quittés tôt le matin. Il le plaqua contre un placard.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Réussit-il à demander entre deux baisers passionnés.

_ J'enfile des perles, ça ne se voit pas ? répondit-il sur le même volume de voix, amusé.

_ Crétin. Comment tu m'as trouvé ?

_ Un magicien ne dévoile pas ses secrets, murmura-t-il d'un ton conspirateur.

_ Sanji… Personne ne sait où je crèche. Comment tu as fait ?

_ Ton odeur est particulière à cause de cette nuit : mon odeur, la tienne, la fumée, le sexe, le saké, ça fait un sacré mélange. Aaah…

Les lèvres de Zorro avaient glissées d'elles-mêmes sur le cou de Sanji, l'embrassant avec gourmandise. Il avait déposé son flingue sur le plan de travail, toujours à portée de main, pour le prendre à plein bras, rapprochant leurs anatomies au possible. Il glissa un genou aguicheur entre les jambes du blond. Sa langue goûta à nouveau au délice de sa peau, sur laquelle fleurait encore une légère odeur de fumée. Elle allait et venait le long de la jugulaire, faisant frissonner son propriétaire, qui se mordit les lèvres de plaisir. Le blond perdit ses doigts dans la courte chevelure verte et douce, exhalant de vaporeux soupires au creux de l'oreille du chasseur

_ Sanji, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire chez moi ?

_ Enfiler des perles, dit-il en riant de sa voix si sensuelle. Tu me manquais, j'avais besoin de te voire…. Et… J'aurai besoin de ton aide.

_ …

Il se redressa, lui faisant face, leurs fronts se frôlant. Il chercha la plaisanterie dans ses yeux. Il n'y trouva qu'un désir difficilement contenu et de la sincérité.

_ Mon aide ? Sanji, je suis censé te tuer, t'as oublié ?

_ Rassure toi, je m'en souviens : tu dois me faire l'amour avant, lui assura-t-il en faisant la moue

_ Alors pourquoi tu demandes mon aide ?

Sanji baissa la tête, son visage fut voilé par sa chevelure blonde.

_ Un chasseur a failli m'avoir cette nuit… Il a dit que ton contrat sur ma tête avait été résilié… ça m'a étonné… et soulagé. (Un sourire perça dans sa voix.) Je croyais que tu serais le seul à vouloir ma peau mais apparemment non… (Il leva les yeux vers lui, amalgame de bleu et de vert dans lequel Zorro se perdit) j'ai besoin de ta protection. Tu es le seul qui puisse m'aider.

Zorro déglutit en le fixant. Un ange passa dans sa tête, avant que plusieurs idées se percutent en même temps. Ça faisait beaucoup de renseignements et de présupposés en deux phrases. L'info était remontée vachement vite pour que Sanji se fasse attaquer le soir même. Comment s'était-il fait avoir ? Et comment s'en était-il sortit ? …Un vampire aura toujours plus de force qu'un humain, il y avait fort à parier que son agresseur soit mort ou dans un piteux état -proche de la décomposition. Soulagement et protection… lui faisait-il confiance à ce point ? Lui qui pas plus tard qu'au matin devait le tuer ? Ou alors…

_ Comment puis-je être sûr que ce n'est pas un piège ? lui demanda-t-il sur la défensive. J'étais censé te tuer …

_ Pourquoi voudrais-je me venger après la nuit qu'on a passé ensemble ? remarqua-t-il sur un ton doux et attirant. À aucun moment, je ne me suis sentit en danger en ta présence. Il posa ses mains sur le torse de Zorro, qui frissonna. Crois-moi, j'ai besoin de ton aide…

Le chasseur plissa légèrement les yeux. Bien que sa tête lui dise de se méfier, son instinct n'y voyait pas d'objection. Sa Bête ne s'était pas manifestée, ce qui était relativement bon signe. Il soupira et se pencha pour l'embrasser, lui happant la lèvre inférieure, s'emparant de sa bouche impérieusement. Sanji suivit quelques secondes après, ses mains s'accrochant au débardeur noir de son amant d'une nuit. Le baiser s'échauffa, les langues se rencontrèrent avec fougue et envie. Les mains de Zorro reprirent du service, glissant sous la chemise du blond, caressant sa peau de nacre, juste au-dessus des fesses. La cambrure attisa son envie de le peloter et de le posséder. Sanji recula doucement la tête, leurs lèvres reliées par un arachnéen fil de salive.

_ Je sens que tu as faim. Tu allais manger je crois… remarqua-t-il, un petit sourire en coin. Me laisserais-tu les fourneaux ?

Le chasseur haussa un sourcil, le rictus en coin.

_ Tu sais cuisiner ?

_ Si je te le propose, Marimo.

Le chasseur le foudroya du regard avant de se reculer, pour lui laisser la place.

_ Bien. Fais ce que tu veux, je ne savais pas quoi préparer.

Sanji eut un sourire moqueur et lui vola un baiser avant d'ouvrir les placards, les tiroirs et le frigidaire pour trouver denrées et ustensiles. Il évolua dans la cuisine sous le regard attentif et pour le moins voyeur de Zorro. Celui-ci détaillait chaque trait de sa physionomie, la courbure de ses épaules, la cambrure de son dos, la rondeur de ses fesses, sur lesquelles il avait une superbe vue, moulé dans un jean noir très seyant. Le souvenir de leurs contacts lui revint plus vrai que nature.

Le blond était en train de faire cuire du riz pour les onigiris et le Gyudon (donburi au bœuf) qu'il s'était mis en tête de cuisiner, tout en préparant les oignons et les prunes. Difficile de faire autre chose que du japonais, quand on a que ça sous la main. Zorro se leva et vint se placer dos contre le plan de travail, bras croisé, les yeux posés sur les mains de Sanji, qui s'activaient. La tension sexuelle était toujours présente.

_ Même si tuer un Maitre Vampire est un acte quasi suicidaire, je ne vois pas pourquoi on mettrait plus d'un chasseur sur ta tête… Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Sanji ?

Celui-ci sourit et lui glissa un regard attractif.

_ Tu ne lâche pas l'affaire hein. …Oui je n'ai pas fait que ça. Je… me suis retrouvé au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment.

_ Tourne pas autour du pot, dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé

Le sourire de Sanji s'affaissa quelque peu. Il continua sa préparation, se concentrant sur ce qu'il faisait.

_ Quand je me suis échappé de ma chambre de dressage, j'étais dans un état second, raconta-t-il d'une voix blanche. Je venais de vider le corps de ma maitresse de son sang, et la puissance qui en découlait me tordait la chair. Un peu comme quand vous vous transformez… c'était horrible… la lucidité me rendait dingue : j'entendais tout, je voyais tout, je sentais tout… un cauchemar… j'ai réussi à me retrouver dans les couloirs du sous-sol, un vrai labyrinthe, mais je ne suis pas tombé sur la bonne porte. L'odeur m'y a sans doute amené… autrement, je n'y serais pas allé.

Sanji s'arrêta, prit d'un frisson, que Zorro interpréta comme du dégout. Attentif, il attendait la suite. Le blond reprit, s'attaquant à la découpe de la viande.

_ A l'intérieur… il y avait un … une sorte d'orgie vampirique … la nourriture était droguée. Des humains étaient là, à même le sol, nues, exsangues, le corps mutilé et couvert de sang, à lâcher des râles de bêtes qu'on étrangle. La moitié frôlait l'overdose, certain ne bougeaient même plus. (Il déglutit) Tu sais que le tabac ou les maladies n'ont pas d'emprise sur nous en elles-mêmes…

_ Oui. Il faudrait que le sang dont vous vous nourrissez soit contaminé…

_ C'est ça. Là c'était la drogue… et dans la salle, il y avait une dizaine de vampires drogués. J'en ai vue deux baiser au plafond … ou du moins ce qu'il en restait. Un humain drogué, c'est déjà pas beau à voir, mais alors là…

Les frissons le reprirent, plus fortement, au point qu'il fut incapable de continuer à découper la viande. Zorro réagit d'une manière qui l'étonna lui-même : il passa son bras autour des épaules de Sanji, le pressant doucement contre lui, lui faisant lâcher le couteau de sa main libre. Le blond déglutit et cacha son visage dans le cou du chasseur, son nez avoisinait la carotide battante de son amant d'une nuit. Les frissons ne s'arrêtèrent pas tout de suite. Il lui fallut 5 minutes pour se calmer complètement, durant lesquelles Zorro emplit ses poumons de l'odeur du vampire. .

_ Est-ce parce que tu as vu cette orgie que tu es poursuivi ? Le questionna Zorro calmement.

_ Pas pour ce que j'y ai vue, mais pour ce que j'y ai entendu… (Il se redressa légèrement, restant proche de lui). Quand je suis sorti, deux maitres parlaient d'en faire un commerce, pour asservir plus de vampires à leur cause. Ils m'ont vu et ont sans doute pensés que je faisais partit de l'orgie, car ils ne se sont pas formalisés de ma présence… Jusqu'à ce qu'ils découvrent ma maitresse morte… J'ai réussi à filer avant. Tu te rappel la fille dans la ruelle, la rousse, Nami… je l'ai rencontré une, deux semaines après, dans un bar. Jolie, adorable, cultivée, près de son fric, comme beaucoup de filles de la ville. On s'entendait très bien. Problème : une odeur de mort flottait sur sa peau, l'odeur qu'ont les vampires. Il s'est avéré qu'elle me traquait pour le compte de l'un des deux maitres qui m'avaient vu… J'ai fait celui qui ne se doutait de rien, jusqu'à avant-hier.

Zorro eut un léger sourire pour lui-même. Les proies ne sont pas toujours celle qu'on croit. Cette Nami passait pour une victime innocente et Sanji un tueur de sang-froid, la blague.

_ T'aurais pu choisir un autre endroit que la ruelle.

_ Je ne suis pas habitué à tuer, moi !

Zorro eut un sourire mordant.

_ Dis le gamin qui a déjà pris deux existences. Si tu continues sur cette lancée, tu ne pourras plus t'arrêter.

_ Toi, tu m'arrêteras.

_ Tu te reposes sur moi maintenant ?

_ J'ai besoin de ton aide…

_ De ma confiance tu veux dire.

Sanji baissa les yeux et détourna légèrement la tête.

_ J'ai besoin de toi, de ton aide, et de pouvoir te faire confiance.

_ Même si ça implique que je doive te tuer ?

_ Surtout si ça implique de me tuer. Tu es le seul à qui je peux demander ça… et le seul à qui j'ai envie. Rappel-toi juste qu'avant de me tuer, tu dois me faire l'amour.

Zorro eut un sourire amusé.

_ Termine de préparer à manger, je m'en occuperais après.

Il se pencha et l'embrassa. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent à nouveau sensuellement, le désir toujours assidu. Cette nuit également allait être longue…

_A suivre…_


	7. Chapter 7

**Note :** eh hé ! Voici le 7eme chapitre mes Chères ! Pour la quatrième partie, j'écoutais _Honest Eyes_ de Black Tide, si d'aventure il vous prenait l'envie de l'écouter :3 .  
Bonne lecture !

**Chap.7**

_ Sanji, qu'est-ce que t'as mis dans le Donburi ?

Le sourire amusé et légèrement sadique que le blond lui offrit confirma la supposition de Zorro : il avait rajouté un aphrodisiaque dans la nourriture… ! Parce que se retrouver à plaquer Sanji contre le mur du salon, en étant pris d'une frénésie vorace et ravageuse, sur laquelle il n'avait absolument aucun contrôle, avec une gaule d'enfer, à lui dévorer la peau et les lèvres avidement, ce n'était pas normal ! Ok pour l'envie, ok pour la gaule, mais de là à vouloir lui défoncer l'arrière-train à grand coup de reins dévastateurs, il y avait des limites ! Sans doute sa partie bestiale qui en avait décuplé les effets…

_ De la cardamone et du gingembre, répondit Sanji entre deux baisers brûlants d'envie. Tu ne les as pas senti tout à l'heure ?

_ J'étais occupé…

Le blond rit sous cape et lui happa la lèvre inférieure, perdant une de ses mains dans la courte chevelure verte. Pressé entre le mur et le corps bouillant de convoitise du chasseur, il était bien là, à le taquiner et goûter son désir du bout de la langue.

_ À manger ou à me regarder ?

_ Tu veux vraiment une réponse ?

Sanji glissa ses lèvres à son oreille.

_ Fais-moi l'amour plutôt…

L'intonation de sa voix fit frémir Zorro de la tête aux pieds. Il le souleva et le déposa promptement sur le canapé, il fondit sur ses lèvres, s'en emparant fiévreusement, avide de les faire siennes. Tous les boutons de la chemise sautèrent quand il l'ôta à Sanji, dont le sourire amusé et taquin s'élargit.

_ Zorro…

_ J't'en passerais une autre …

Il fondit sur son cou pâle, le parsemant de mainte et mainte fleurs rouges. Ses mains reprirent les chemins de son être, ses paumes palpant et pétrissant sensuellement sa chair, avide de contact. Il se déhancha lascivement contre lui, sa capacité ondulatoire créant de nombreuses frictions, considérablement provocatrices. Le blond en frémissait d'aise, gémissant de plaisir, perdu dans le tourbillon de sensations que lui offrait le chasseur. Ses ongles lui taquinaient la nuque tandis qu'il lui agaçait l'oreille de morsures. Zorro fit un écart et l'embrasa en « représailles », liant leurs lèvres d'un baiser en pleine air, sensuel et excitant, lui chiquant la lèvre inférieur. Stimulé et amusé, le blond glissa ses mains le long du torse de son amant, remontant son débardeur pour dévoiler son buste halé et puissant.

Le besoin de le sentir contre lui devenait plus que pressant, Zorro le sentait également. Il se redressa légèrement, leurs permettant ainsi à tout deux de retirer les dernières barrières de tissu contraignant leurs corps. Le blondin s'en mordit les lèvres de désir en voyant dans sa totalité ce corps athlétique et ferme. Il tendit les bras vers lui, désireux. L'étreinte fut chaude, électrique et grisante, pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Zorro lui souleva et lui tourna légèrement les hanches, pour qu'il puisse le préparer convenablement et rapidement. Son sexe frottant contre sa peau menaçait d'exploser.

Les gémissements du blond emplirent l'air, accompagnant les grognements du chasseur, dont l'envie de le pénétrer et le posséder devenait de plus en plus violent. Le vampire agrippa le canapé, geignant d'allégresse, mouvant ses hanches sur les doigts du chasseur, qui ne furent bientôt plus suffisant.

_ Aaah … Zorro… viens, c'est bon… tes doigts servent plus là… souffla Sanji entre deux respirations erratiques.

_ Tu en es certain ? Je ne veux pas te faire mal… lui répondit-il sur le même volume de voix, sa tête toute proche de la sienne.

_ Oui Marimo, viens, le taquina-t-il avant de lui embrasser la commissure des lèvres. J'ai connu pire tu sais…

_ Justement, idiot…

Il lui rendit son baiser et retira ses doigts, puis le plaça face au canapé, ayant ainsi une magnifique vue sur son dos et sa nuque, qu'il alla embrasser tout en le pénétrant. Le soupire de Sanji accompagna le grognement de Zorro. La gaine de chair était si étroite, si chaude, si délicieuse…

Il commença à bouger doucement, malgré l'envie impérieuse de le prendre avec force. Il lui dévora le creux du cou pour se contenir, le temps que le vampire s'habitue, ce qui prit relativement peu de temps, à l'entente des soupirs que celui-ci exhalait et des déhanchements suggestifs dont il se mouvait. Le chasseur plaça ses mains de chaque côté de la tête blonde et commença à accélérer. L'antre de son amant autour de lui le rendait dingue ! La sensation était encore meilleure que la fois précédente ! Toujours aussi jouissif, excitant et galvanisant ! Il se pencha et lui tourna doucement le visage, lui embrassant sous l'oreille, allant et venant en rythme avec ses allés et venus.

Les soupires de Sanji doublèrent de volume quand les lèvres du dominant entrèrent en contact avec sa peau. Il ne se savait pas aussi sensible au niveau du cou, ça l'étonnait. Le contact du lycan sans doute… En sa présence, il se réchauffait rapidement, sensation qu'il n'avait que quand… il se nourrissait. Quelle saveur pouvait-il bien avoir d'ailleurs, ce charmant chasseur ? La vue de la veine battante du poignet de Zorro attira soudainement son regard. Il s'en rapprocha et la lécha sensuellement, goûtant sa peau, sentant le sang battre sous sa langue. Il posa sa main sur la sienne, entrelaçant leurs doigts, sous le regard sombre et fiévreux du chasseur, qui hâta ses mouvements de reins, plus puissants.

Le vampire se cambra soudainement en hoquetant quand Zorro atteint sa prostate. Sadiquement, il s'empressa de la pilonner avec force, s'insérant en lui avec plus de vigueur encore ! Il changea légèrement son angle d'attaque pour pouvoir lui donner plus de plaisir, et entendre encore sa voix si sensuelle. Il lui assena de puissants coups et craqua dans un râle, n'y tenant plus. Sanji enfonça ses ongles dans le canapé et jouit dans un soupire de délivrance.

Zorro reprit son souffle et se glissa contre le dos du blond, passant un bras sous son torse, lui embrassant la nuque.

_ Tu as faim ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

Sanji rit dans un souffle.

_ Oui. Tu m'as affamé…

Le chasseur lui présenta son poignet, comme si de rien n'était.

_ Va y doucement, mon sang est beaucoup plus chaud que les autres. Deux gorgées, pas plus.

Sanji tourna la tête vers lui et lui sourit, taquin.

_ Je croyais que tu ne te laissais pas sucer facilement.

Le lycan lui mordit la joue.

_ C'est le cas. Dépêche avant que je change d'avis.

Le blond pouffa et lui prit doucement le poignet, qu'il lécha lascivement, avant de planter ses crocs dedans, savourant l'instant, et le liquide qui se répandit sur sa langue. La sensation s'infiltra en lui. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent du double de leurs tailles actuelles. Extraordinaire… la chaleur, grisante, s'insinua dans tout son corps, lentement. Il avait l'impression de retrouver son humanité physique, les battements de son cœur. Ses sens en furent graduellement décuplés.

Il prit une seconde gorgée et… dû faire un effort considérable pour retirer sa bouche de cette peau, de la blessure et de ce liquide si bienfaiteur. Il déglutit et se laissa aller contre Zorro, qui lécha sa plaie.

_ Merde alors… j'ai l'impression d'être vivant. C'est… dingue…

Zorro lui embrassa l'épaule.

_ Profite, on ne donne pas notre sang tous les jours.

_ Tu me laisserais te… boire à nouveau ?

_ Je verrais si t'es sage.

Sanji rit.

_ Oui monsieur. En attendant, t'es toujours en moi.

_ Oui, je n'en ai pas fini avec toi.

**OoOoO**

L'aube allait bientôt se lever. Zorro était tout contre le dos de Sanji, un bras passé autour de sa taille, le nez et les lèvres tout près de sa nuque. Il avait ainsi tout le monopole de l'odeur de son amant, qu'il respirait avec délectation. Il avait dormit profondément cette nuit-là. Cela faisait un moment d'ailleurs qu'il n'avait pas dormit ainsi. Il eut un léger sourire en ouvrant les yeux, et se rapprocha encore un peu, le pressant contre lui. Un main s'empara de la sienne et entrelaça leurs doigts. Le sourire de Zorro s'élargit quelque peu et il lui embrassa la nuque

_ Tu devrais dormir, le soleil va se lever.

_ …Et tu vas partir…

La tête blonde se tourna vers lui, son regard bleu-vert encore légèrement ensommeillé se plongea dans le sien, noir et bien réveillé. Le chasseur eut un sourire amusé et taquin. Il lui embrassa la commissure des lèvres.

_ Oui. Je vais voir Mihawk.

_ Tu ne veux pas attendre la nuit suivante ? Tu dois me garder des vilains chasseurs qui veulent ma peau, souviens-toi, lui rappela-t-il en ouvrant de grands yeux innocents.

Le lycan eut un demi-sourire et se dressa sur un coude.

_ Ici, tu es en sécurité. Je te demanderais juste d'être silencieux quand je partirais : jamais personne ne reste chez moi plus de 4h.

_ Je serais aussi taciturne qu'une tombe. … 4h seulement ? Eh beh… tu fais vite ton affaire dis-moi.

_ Silence.

_ Serais-je une exception ? Je suis touché !

_ La ferme !

Sanji rit en le voyant agacé et gêné. Il se tourna complètement vers lui, posa sa main sur son torse chaud et musclé, puis plaça ses lèvres sur les siennes, le taquinant en lui mordant la lèvre inférieure. Zorro ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, légèrement vexé, puis lui chopa la mâchoire et l'embrassa férocement. Il le libéra de son emprise en s'asseyant, retirant sa main. Le regard bleu-vert suivit son mouvement.

Zorro se leva pour s'assurer qu'aucun rayon de soleil ne franchirait les rideaux. Il soupira et déglutit. L'entretien avec Mihawk allait être drôle tiens… Il secoua la tête pour évacuer ces pensées et alla prendre des vêtements.

Sanji s'était assis, les coudes sur les genoux, le drap sur le corps, le suivant du regard. Le voir se déplacer, lui et son corps musculeux et bronzé, transporteur de tant de sang si exaltant, lui donnait des frissons. Pendant un instant, son instinct vampirique refit surface, lui ordonnant de le saigner à blanc, de se nourrir jusqu'à plus soif. Il se crispa et déglutit. Ce n'était pas le moment…

Le chasseur revint près du lit et lui prit le menton pour lui relever le visage, lui caressant la joue du pouce. Sanji posa sa main sur son poignet.

_ Tu l'as sentit ?

_ Oui …

_ Désolé…

_ Je ne t'en veux pas. Ça m'arrive aussi. … Je vais fermer les rideaux de la cuisine avant d'y aller, tu pourras l'atteindre comme ça. Il y a …

Sa phrase mourut sur les lèvres de Sanji, qui l'avait attiré à lui. Le blond l'embrassa doucement, ne cherchant pas la compétition. Premier baiser tendre à 99%. Il se recula légèrement, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

_ Tu penses en avoir pour combien de temps ?

_ Une, deux heures sans doute.

_ Reviens vite, sinon c'est moi qui viens te chercher par la peau du cul.

_ C'est ça, j'te crois, répondit sur un ton mordant et amusé le chasseur, son regard plongé dans le sien. A t'entendre, on croirait que t'es accro. Tu l'aime, ma peau du cul ?

_ La ferme.

Sanji l'embrassa à nouveau, coupant court aux éventuelles piques. Zorro lui caressa la joue, avant de se redresser. Il perdit encore quelques instants son regard dans le sien, avant de sortir de la chambre.

**OoOoO**

Zorro était entré dans le bureau de Mihawk après que celui-ci l'y ai autorisé. Il s'était installé sur le fauteuil face au bureau, tandis que son supérieur faisait du tri dans des feuillets. Sans doute des contrats, au vu de l'épaisseur de certains.

Il avait mis quelques secondes avant de trouver les mots pour lui expliquer la situation. Il avait relaté ce que Sanji lui avait raconté, le dressage, l'orgie, la conversation écoutée sans autorisation et la fuite. Il avait fini son explication en demandant à Mihawk de lui accorder le « contrat » de garde du corps.

Désormais, il attendait, comme la fois précédente, que Mihawk daigne ouvrir la bouche et donner son avis. Zorro était certain qu'il prenait son pied à faire patienter ainsi les gens. Sadique va !

Mihawk posa les feuilles et se laissa aller contre le dossier du fauteuil après avoir pris sa coupe de vin et d'y avoir trempé les lèvres. Ses doigts étaient étrangement arqués sur le verre, signe qu'il le serrait anormalement fort. Il fit tourner le liquide dans sa coupe, le regard semblant perdu dans les volutes de sa boisson. Le chasseur savait qu'il n'en était rien et que ça ne présageait pas grand-chose de bien. Il leva les yeux et fixa Zorro un long moment avant de parler.

_ Ce fut rapide, dis-moi. Il ne t'a fallu qu'une nuit pour t'amouracher de ce vampire ou bien tu t'es laissé hypnotiser comme un novice ? Ou alors la douceur de son cul est-elle outrageusement addictive ? demanda Mihawk, une expression neutre sur le visage. Ses yeux laissaient pourtant filtrer une pointe de cynisme. Que tu fasses le chien pour les beaux yeux d'un nouveau-né, qui plus es, une ancienne cible pour laquelle tu as résilié un contrat, ne te ressemble absolument pas. Aurait-il _corrompu_ tes sentiments Zorro ? Son cul vaut-il vraiment la peine que tu te donnes autant de mal ?

Zorro serra les dents à s'en faire mal et déglutit, irrité. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa paume. Il ne cilla pas pour autant, gardant son regard dans celui du brun. La frustration et la colère couraient sous sa peau, amères et violentes. Il lui aurait bien volontiers envoyé le bureau dans la face en lui disant d'aller se faire foutre… mais il n'en fit rien. Mihawk n'avait pas à lui dire ça ! Il lui apportait des infos importantes et un contrat… ou du moins un semblant de contrat – Sanji aurait dû lui apporter lui-même- et il l'envoyait chier ?! Pourquoi réagissait-il comme ça ? Déjà la dernière fois, il avait été bizarre...

Il n'avait pas à faire un parallèle aussi désobligeant. … -même s'il était sans doute vrai.

_ Mes sentiments ne regardent que moi, Mihawk. L'affaire est importante et tu restes que sur le côté « j'ai couché avec une cible » ? Law le fait, ça ne te dérange pas ! Pourquoi avec moi, c'est différent ? Parce que je change mes habitudes ?! Tu n'y étais pas, tu ne peux pas savoir. Que tu sois jaloux, je m'en care l'oignon : toi qui prône le professionnalisme, tu ne l'es pas du tout quand il s'agit de moi ! Là, on parle de sauver un témoin important ! Qu'est ce qui pose problème ?! C'est quoi _ton_ problème ? Sous prétexte de jalousie, tu me balance tout ça à la gueule ? Tu es plus intelligent que ça, arrête !

Il se leva, ne tenant plus en place. Il fit quelques allers et retour, passant ses mains jointes dans ses cheveux, puis s'arrêta et fixa Mihawk.

_ Que tu le veuille ou non, je protégerais Sanji. Il va se faire tuer par des concurrents pour avoir été au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Il peut aider le Maître de la Ville. C'est d'ailleurs lui que j'aurais dû aller voire en…

_ Zorro. Il me semble que tu es l'un de mes chasseurs. C'est à moi que revient ton allégeance. C'est donc à moi de décider quel contrat tu acceptes et quel contrat tu refuses. L'affaire est importante en effet. A ce titre, et seulement à celui-ci, je t'autorise à devenir son chien de garde. Crois bien que sans cela, je t'interdirais de l'approcher : il te change, _te corrompt_. Bonne journée.

Le chasseur serra les poings à s'en faire blanchir les jointures et sortit en claquant la porte tellement fortement qu'elle fit trembler les murs de toute la maison. Il descendit l'escalier en quatrième vitesse, gardant ses poings près de son corps pour éviter d'éventrer un mur. Il contenait sa fureur autant qu'il le pouvait, chaque muscle contracté par l'effort.

Arrivé dans la cour du bâtiment, il respira à fond. Si il ne laissait pas libre court à sa colère, elle risquerait de resurgir à n'importe quel moment… Il ferma les yeux _; calme-toi, calme-toi … tu auras le temps d'évacuer plus tard_. Il enfourcha sa moto et partit en direction de la ville, le frigidaire avait besoin de faire le plein.

**OoOoO**

Le petit supermarché était comme toujours plein à cette heure de la journée. Plein de ménagères ne sachant pas quoi faire à manger à leurs gosses qui couraient d'un rayon à l'autre en riant et en bousculant les gens « sans faire exprès ». Vive la jeunesse… Zorro évita habillement deux gamins de 5ans dans le rayons des épices. Décidément, entre les petits chiens et les enfants, il ne savait pas ce qu'il dépréciait le plus. Mignons et chiants…

Quelque chose lui disait que s'il en prenait un pour taper sur l'autre, ça ferait beaucoup de bien à ses nerfs.

Il déposa son panier où siégeait quelque articles, et tendit la main vers une bouteille de sauce soja sucré. Celle à la maison allait bientôt être vide, autant en profiter : elle était en promotion. Une envie de nems s'installa comme une envie de pisser. Il mit la bouteille dans le panier et allait se diriger vers la caisse en pensant à faire un détour chez l'asiatique quand, au bout du rayon apparut un homme bien plus grand que la normale et à l'allure agressive. L'instinct de Zorro se réveilla aussitôt, le mettant farouchement en garde.

Il fit comme si de rien n'était et continua son chemin, jusqu'à ce que l'homme se place devant lui et lui barre le chemin. Son poitrail arrivait au nez de Zorro. Ses parents avaient-t-il mit de l'engrais dans la soupe de leur fils pour qu'il soit aussi grand ? Il fit un pas sur le côté pour le contourner, sans succès. Il soupira. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment, surtout après l'entretien avec Mihawk. La tension était toujours présente en lui…

L'homme tendit subitement une main vers Zorro, dans l'espoir de lui attraper sa veste en cuir. D'un revers de main, le verdoyant dévia sa tentative. L'homme regarda sa main, comme si il ne semblait pas comprendre que son ébauche d'attaque avait échouée. Il leva les yeux vers Zorro, et son visage se tordit d'une grimace quand il l'attaqua à nouveau.

Zorro esquiva en se penchant en arrière, ayant placé préalablement son pieds pour éviter le déséquilibre. Il déposa son panier et se redressa. Il avait toujours rêvé de se battre dans un supermarché. Son agresseur grogna et enchaîna des coups de poings qui ne rencontrèrent que le vide. Le chasseur l'esquivait avec une insolente facilité. Etant plus petit et léger, il avait l'avantage sur la force brute de son adversaire. Du coin de l'œil, il vit qu'au bout des rayons, du monde s'amassait. Super, du publique… bon, il n'allait pas pouvoir envoyer le mec dans les étagères, on pourrait le poursuivre pour qu'il paye les pots cassé si on voyait son visage. Quoi que juste la couleur des cheveux serait suffisante. Bref !

L'autre commençait à l'emmerder. Il esquiva un autre coup et lui envoya violement son pied dans la figure, détendant sa jambe à une vitesse fulgurante. L'homme tomba net. Quand on touche la tempe, c'est souvent ce qu'y arrive.

Il allait reprendre son panier quand trois autres mecs arrivèrent, deux d'un côté, l'autre derrière, à côté de celui à terre. Il soupira et se reprit. Pour qu'on lui en veuille autant, ils devaient sûrement être payé pour le tabasser ou un truc du genre. Mais dans un supermarché… ça manquait de subtilité.

Le plus téméraire, de type asiatique, se jeta sur lui en sautant. Il se reçut férocement un bras dans le ventre et s'écrasa au sol en gémissant.

Zorro eut à peine le temps de se baisser pour esquiver le coup de pieds du mec dans son dos. S'aplatissant contre le carrelage, il effectua une vrille avec ses jambes pour briser le genou de l'homme toujours en suspension sur celui-ci. Un crac sonore retentit, puis des cris et un bruit de chute. Le chasseur se redressa en position de combat, attendant le dernier encore debout. Enfin dernier… l'asiatique se redressa d'un coup, et tenta de l'attaquer à nouveau. Il se reçut le poing de Zorro dans les dents. Sa tête alla valser contre le rayonnage. Plusieurs bouteilles lui tombèrent sur la face sous le choc de l'impact. Il se redressa et attaqua à nouveau en criant, acharné et frustré sans doute.

Zorro esquiva les coups de pieds et de poing par des manchettes et un jeu de jambe maitrisé. Il para un coup de pied par une clé de jambe foudroyant digne d'un Tony Jaa ; la tête de son agresseur rejoint le sol avec une fulgurante violence. Il lui tordit le pied pour être sûr qu'il ne se relèverait pas.

Le dernier debout hésita puis se jeta sur lui, arme à la main. D'un autre revers de main, le verdoyant dévia la trajectoire de la lame, utilisa la vitesse de son adversaire pour le faire virevolter et envoyer sa tête dans l'étagère du rayon. Sonné, ce dernier tituba et se raccrocha à ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas tomber.

Les sirènes de polices retentirent hors du magasin. Le chasseur jura entre ses dents. Il était mal là. La foule aux deux bouts du rayon s'agita et se dispersa dans une cohue pleine de bousculade. En quelques enjambées, Zorro fut dedans. On le regarda avec un mélange de ressentiment allant de la peur à l'admiration, en passant par la crainte. Il alla à la caisse la plus loin du lieu du carnage et paya ses articles, avant de filer, passant devant la police qui entrait à grand bruit. Il fut tel un rocher fendant la vague.

**OoOoO**

A peine eut-t-il passé la porte de l'appartement que Sanji lui sauta dessus sauvagement, l'encastrant dans le mur. Accroché à lui, le blond lui enserrait la taille avec les jambes, les mains posées juste sous ses oreilles, l'embrassant férocement. Il sentait la chair brûlée. Zorro passa un bras sous ses fesses pour le soutenir et répondit avec autant de force au baiser, lui mordant les lèvres. Sanji avait enfilé un sous pull gris trop grand pour lui, pour remplacer la chemise. Celui-ci lui allait très bien, soit dit en passant.

_ Idiot ! T'es passé dans un rayon de soleil ! …

_ Toi, t'es en retard !

_ Ya pas d'équivalence !

Sanji prit sa mâchoire dans sa main et l'embrassa.

_ Je suis déjà en train de cicatriser, rétorqua-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien, sa main toujours sur sa mâchoire. Ta manière de t'inquiéter pour moi est tellement mignonne, le taquina-t-il.

Le chasseur le foudroya du regard et le lâcha pour qu'il retouche le sol, soustrayant ainsi sa mâchoire à l'emprise du vampire, dont les yeux se perdaient sur les courbes des lèvres face à lui.

_La ferme. J'ai pas envie que tu clamse bêtement sans que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

Sanji sourit et l'embrassa, enivré par l'attention qu'on lui portait. Il glissa sa main sur sa nuque et pressa son corps contre le sien à nouveau. Zorro ne répondit pas tout de suite, agacé par l'insouciance de cet idiot … avant de passer un bras autour de la taille et de lui rendre son baiser. Cet imbécile avait le don pour lui changer les idées. Un simple contact et hop là ! … Le blond se recula légèrement, plongeant à nouveau son regard dans le sien.

_ Prochaine étape, le Maitre de la ville ?

_ Prochaine étape, le Maitre…

_A suivre…_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chap.8**

La nuit s'était installée sur la ville depuis une bonne heure, faisant changer celle-ci de visage. Peu importe où se posait le regard, les néons, lampes et lampadaires tentaient de repousser les ténèbres. Les lumières se reflétaient sur la carrosserie de la moto et les deux casques de Zorro. Sanji était accroché derrière lui, il filait sur la voie rapide, comme s'il n'y avait personne d'autre.

Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'ils roulaient, et la pression des bras du blond autour de sa taille allait en se raffermissant. Il avait fourré ses mains dans la veste en cuir du chasseur et jusqu'à présent, il était resté sage, même si Zorro subodorait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à le chercher, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Avant de partir, Sanji lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il le désirait, son langage corporel et ses baisers brûlants étant bien plus explicites que les mots.

Et son estimation ne mit pas longtemps à être vérifiée ; dans sa poche droite, la main de Sanji se plaqua à son torse et caressa doucement le tissu. Un geste qui aurait pu déconcentrer beaucoup de monde. Mais pas Roronoa Zorro. Il soupira, mi amusé, mi exaspéré, et continua à conduire comme si de rien n'était, malgré les mains plus pressantes contre lui.

Le manoir du maitre n'était plus très loin.

**OoOoO**

Arrivé devant un grand manoir de style colonial à tendance légèrement victorienne, Zorro arrêta le moteur de sa moto près du perron de marbre blanc. Sanji descendit de la cylindrée, faisant crisser le gravier sous ses semelles. Il retira son casque et le posa sur le siège, tandis que le chasseur faisait de même. Autour d'eux se trouvaient des véhicules, que ni l'un ni l'autre ne reconnurent. Des lampadaires d'époques illuminaient le perron ainsi que les parterres de fleurs et les arbustes alentours. De nombreux arbres étaient disséminés sur l'impeccable pelouse aux abords du manoir.

Sanji fit un tour sur lui-même, enregistrant le paysage dans sa tête, puis il se glissa ensuite contre la cuisse de Zorro, toujours en selle. Celui-ci le regarda en haussant un sourcil interrogatif. L'expression sérieuse et légèrement angoissé du vampire lui fit poser une main sur sa joue et lui relever le visage, pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens. Sanji lui rendit son regard… puis céda à toute supposée virilité et se pressa contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

Zorro, surprit, passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

_ Un vampire ne devrait pas se cacher ainsi, tu le sais ? lui murmura-t-il calmement.

_ La ferme, lui répondit-il doucement, le visage toujours contre ce cou si chaud et vivant. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va faire… Il pourrait me punir pour le meurtre de l'une d'entre nous.

_ Ça, t'aurais pu y penser avant.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et lui recula la tête, s'assurant de bien avoir son regard dans le sien.

_ Tu es déjà mort, que voudrais-tu qu'il t'arrive ?

Le blond allait protester, mais le chasseur le repoussa doucement et descendit de sa moto avant de s'avancer vers le perron. Le vampire resta planté à côté de la puissance mécanique, fixant le verdoyant qui s'éloignait. Il eut un petit sourire moqueur et le rejoint devant la double porte de bois blanc.

_ Tu couches avec un cadavre, hein…

Zorro approcha son visage du sien.

_ Et j'ai jamais autant prit mon pied, murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille du blond, qui frissonna et plongea son regard dans celui ébène. Il n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser un geste vers le chasseur, que celui-ci utilisa le heurtoir en forme d'Oni japonais.

Ils n'attendirent que quelque secondes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur une servante humaine, dont le cou était largement dévoilé et … bien entamé. Ses cheveux noirs étaient remontés en une haute queue de cheval, son maquillage charbonneux mettait l'accent sur son regard vert pâle enivré, et sur sa bouche, rouge et pulpeuse. Elle portait une robe en latex si serrée que sa poitrine menaçait d'en sortir au moindre mouvement ; le vêtement laissait très peu de place à l'imagination. Ses poignets également étaient bien entamés, et ruisselaient encore de sang. De haut talons terminaient de compléter l'ensemble, rendant les jambes de la jeune fille interminables.

Elle eut un sourire extatique et les invita à entrer en se glissant sur le côté. Zorro entra le premier et fronça légèrement le nez, en levant la tête vers le grand escalier double en face de lui, sur lequel plusieurs corps se mouvaient. L'odeur du sang et du sexe saturait l'atmosphère, affolant ses sens. La pleine lune était proche, pourvue qu'il n'y ait pas d'incident d'ici là…

Le hall d'entrée était éclairé par un immense lustre de Crystal, les murs de boiseries blanches étaient recouverts par endroits par des tapisseries et des draperies représentants des scènes de chasses vampiriques, ainsi que de nombreux tableaux. Les escaliers étaient recouverts en leurs centres par un tapis luxueux, qui avait dû être changé récemment, car il ne portait pas encore les traces de passages incessants sur ses motifs. Ses rambardes étaient faites de fers-forgés noir aux courbes et vrilles du plus bel effet. Le tout respirait la classe, l'élégance, le luxe et la luxure.

Sanji le suivit de près. Le battant à peine passé, les pupilles du vampire s'ouvrirent du double de leurs tailles habituelles. Il déglutit. La chair de tous ces humains semblait l'appeler, irrésistiblement. Tant de veines battantes, de sang offert, de victimes consentantes... Zorro le ramena à lui par une petite tape derrière la tête et un regard en coin, lui demandant calmement d'apaiser ses ardeurs. La servante humaine devança la question du chasseur.

_ Il vous attend à l'étage, suivez-moi, je vous prie, demanda-t-elle avec un rire extasié, avant de tourner les talons et de monter l'escalier, comme si elle marchait sur un fil.

Le lycan lui emboita le pas, suivit par Sanji, dont les crocs le démangeaient. Zorro sentait son désir jusque sur sa peau, les poils de sa nuque s'en dressèrent de compassion. Quoi de plus frustrant pour un être affamé que la vue d'un pareil banquet ? Qui bien sûr n'attendait qu'une chose : se faire dévorer. Il ressentait en lui-même la concentration et le dilemme du blond. Il lui jeta un léger coup d'œil, rencontrant son œil visible, dilaté et débordant d'envie. Il le supplia du regard.

Il lui aurait bien donné de son sang, mais pas devant autant de monde : le sang de lycan est particulier et facilement reconnaissable à l'odeur.

Arrivé à l'étage, aux côtés des corps offerts, la tension sexuelle monta d'un cran. Une jeune brune aux yeux bleu hypnotiques -pourtant pas vampirique- se pencha vers Sanji, lui offrant une très jolie vue sur son décolleté et ses clavicules vierges. Elle lui caressa le bras d'une manière si suggestive, que le blond ne put s'empêcher de tendre vers elle, le désir aux bords des lèvres. Sanji se sentait encore plus affamé à la vue de cette peau si blanche et appétissante. Ses crocs le démangeaient, sa faim le submergeait. Comme une sorte d'écho à son manque, ses veines se mirent à battre contre ses tempes, une chaleur s'installa sur son front. Il détourna les yeux vers Zoro, qui continuait à marcher, comme si ça l'indifférait… S'en ficha-t-il vraiment ou couvrait-il ses arrières ? Mordre quelqu'un, quand on y pensait était un acte relativement intime… Le chasseur lui en voudrait-il de le faire en sa présence ? … C'était pourtant ainsi qu'il devait se nourrir. Il ne pourrait pas se retenir très longtemps devant une aussi belle femme, qui s'offrait à lui de la sorte. Il déglutit…

Le chasseur n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que les crocs de son… « Protégé » allaient bientôt se planter dans la chaire de la jeune femme. Il s'arrêta et attendit qu'il finisse son affaire. Plusieurs regards s'attardèrent sur lui, jaugeant son corps à travers ses vêtements. Il sentait presque des mains le peloter. Une vampire le fixait intensément, tentant de l'envouter. Il poussa le vice jusqu'à la regarder dans les yeux et lui sourire. Elle eut un sursaut en se rendant compte que son hypnose n'avait pas d'emprise sur lui.

Sanji venait d'en terminer avec la jeune femme et s'approcha du chasseur en s'essuyant les lèvres. Ses pupilles s'étaient étrécies et ses joues avaient pris de belles couleurs, signe qu'il était désormais rassasié. Ils échangèrent un bref regard, et ce fut Zorro qui se détourna le premier, une expression neutre sur le visage, bien que ses yeux désapprouvent malgré lui. Sanji s'empêcha de justesse de baisser la tête.

La servante reprit son chemin, de sa cadence extasiée, les menant devant une grande porte de bois aux nuances complexes. Elle ne prit pas la peine de toquer et ouvrit la porte, leur laissant le passage. Zorro prit à nouveau les devants et entra.

Le bureau ovale avait ses murs couvert d'étagères en bois sombre, remplit de livres, de manuscrits, de classeurs tous plus épais les uns que les autres. De lourds rideaux pourpres cachaient sans doute une grande fenêtre, au fond de la pièce. Sur le côté gauche, une grande cheminée trônait royalement. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait un assortiment de canapé et de fauteuil du meilleur goût, à l'aspect extrêmement confortable, le tout dans des tons chaud tels que le cuir, le brun et le rouge.

Sur ses fameux canapés, deux magnifiques créatures y étaient sensuellement déposées, comme si un artiste les y avaient mise ; l'une rousse-rouge, l'autre à la chevelure blonde presque blanche.

Enfin, un imposant bureau se trouvait de biais sur le côté droit, derrière lequel se tenait un homme, assit sur un grand fauteuil.

De flamboyants cheveux rouges mi longs encadraient son visage, balafré de trois griffures sur l'œil gauche. De vifs yeux rieurs se posèrent sur eux, les enveloppant dans un regard chocolat. Une barbe de quelques jours lui mangeait les joues et entourait sa bouche habituée à sourire. Il portait une chemise blanche à moitié ouverte sur un torse bronzé et artistiquement sculpté.

Il leur sourit.

_ Zorro, le chasseur le prime ! Ta réputation te précède tu sais ?! J'en entends beaucoup sur toi, énonça-t-il sur un ton jovial en leurs indiquant les canapés. Mettez-vous à l'aise ! Je vois que notre nouveau-né s'est déjà nourrit, n'hésite pas si tu as encore soif, elles se feront un plaisir de te nourrir.

Le rire des deux créatures sonna comme du Crystal après la déclaration. La rousse jeta son dévolu sur Sanji, elle se leva avec grâce et se rapprocha du vampire d'une démarche féline, comme si désormais, c'était elle la prédatrice. La blonde détailla Zorro en se mordant les lèvres d'envie, mais ne s'approcha pas pour autant, tâtant le terrain à distance. Cette mine sérieuse et ce corps musclé l'excitait.

Le chasseur jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Sanji, qui se forçait à ne pas loucher sur le décolleté affolant de la rousse qui lui tournait autour. Il ferma les yeux une demi seconde puis reporta son attention sur l'homme.

_ On me le dit souvent, dit-il calmement en décroisant les bras et en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches. J'ai également entendu pas mal de choses sur toi, Shanks. Étant bras droit du maitre de la ville, c'est un peu normal, ceci dit. Tu sais pourquoi nous sommes là ?

Le roux sourit et remit son dos confortablement contre le dossier de son fauteuil.

_ J'en ai une petite idée, oui. Cependant, il faudrait que je m'entretienne avec Sanji en privé. Je sais que tu fais office de garde du corps, aussi rassure toi : ici, le plus dangereux, c'est lui.

_ Eh bien comme ça les nouvelles vont vites, fit Zorro un peu amer. Bien.

Il se détourna et se dirigea vers la sortie. Sanji posa sa main sur son avant-bras quand il passa à côté de lui, cherchant son regard. Il lui glissa un coup d'œil calme et assuré, un peu moqueur sur les bords. La dépendance à sa pseudo-sécurité en sa présence l'amusait. Il aurait bien poussé le vice jusqu'à lui embrasser la tempe mais pas devant le maitre 2.0. Ça pourrait leurs porters préjudice. Il sortit donc, laissant son protégé avec Shanks et les deux monstres de luxures.

**OoOoO**

Quand il passa la porte du bureau, Zorro put voir à la tête de Sanji que ça n'allait pas.

Il se redressa du mur où il était adossé et le rejoint. Il chercha son regard fuyant, se demandant ce qu'il avait bien put se passer dans cette salle pendant les deux dernières heures. Ils étaient relativement proches, sans pour autant se toucher. La tension sexuelle entre eux étaient présente, bien que moins vive, à cause de la situation. Que c'était-il passé dans ce bureau ?... Zorro inspira profondément et prit la direction de la sortie sans un mot, rapidement suivit par le vampire. Les questions seraient pour plus tard.

Minuit était proche. La lune éclairait presque comme en plein jour, à la limite du plein. Le chasseur s'arrêta sur le perron et frissonna profondément en entrant dans la lumière de l'astre nocturne. La nuit suivante, il se transformerait, irrévocablement. Il le sentait au plus profond de lui-même ; sa bête se mouvait dans les tréfonds de son corps, commençant son ascension.

Il descendit et rejoint Sanji à côté de la moto, qu'il enfourcha rapidement sous le regard bleu-vert troublé, pour une raison qu'il ne connaissait pas encore.

_A suivre…_


	9. Chapter 9

**Note :** Bonjour bonjour ! Oui, je suis très en retard, j'ai pris beaucoup de temps et je m'excuse platement : les épreuves du bac, la préparation d'un cosplay et une flemme -faut l'avouer- relativement …insistante fait que je poste maintenant, en espérant que cela vous plaira et vous réconfortera peut être un peu avant ce fameux 5 juillet… (Remerciez cette cher Banana-Sama pour m'avoir poussée au train :3 je n'en serais pas là sinon.) Bonne lecture !

**Chap.9**

Ils montèrent en silence les escaliers menant à l'appartement de Zorro, et y entrèrent dans la même atmosphère.

Laissant le blond dans l'entrée, le chasseur fila vers le réfrigérateur et en sortit plusieurs flacons, qu'il mit avec précaution dans une petite glacière. Son sac de rechange était déjà prêt, posé à côté de la porte.

Juste le temps de prendre ses affaires et ils repartiraient, pour une réserve forestière au nord-ouest de la ville, où il pourrait se transformer sans être tenter de dévorer des enfants. Mihawk en avait fait l'acquisition pour lui.

Au moment de retourner dans l'entrée pour prendre les clés, sac à l'épaule et glacière à la main, Sanji lui tendit le trousseau. Il haussa un sourcil perplexe et tendit la main pour qu'il lui donne. Quand leurs mains furent lié par les clés, il attira le blond à lui et lui vola un bref baiser mordant, avant de passer un bras autour de sa taille et de le serrer contre lui. Il sentit le blond inspirer profondément, émettant une sorte de sanglot étouffé croisé avec un gémissement, et s'accrocher à lui, ses mains agrippant sa veste en cuir.

Son visage retrouva le contact chaud et rassurant du chasseur, son étreinte puissante et apaisante, ses battements de cœur si humains et vivants dans sa poitrine. Près de lui, il était bien, malgré les douleurs lancinantes qui lui rongeaient le corps depuis quelques heures.

Zorro passa une main dans les cheveux blonds.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda le chasseur paisiblement.

_ Je ne me sens pas bien… Je n'ai plus soif, c'est affreusement dérangeant. Shanks m'a… fait une intraveineuse avec un liquide bizarre qui annihile la faim, et qui a de sacrés effets secondaires… C'est ma… punition pour avoir tué Perona… j'ai envie de vomir sans rien avoir dans le ventre, c'est insoutenable. J'ai l'impression de mourir en continue…

Zorro baissa les yeux sur lui et lui embrassa la tempe avant d'y presser sa joue. Il savait parfaitement ce que son amant était en train de vivre, à quelques variantes près ; une transformation avait pratiquement les mêmes effets… en plus atroce. Le blond releva la tête et chercha ses lèvres, essayant de se raccrocher à quelque chose de tangible tandis que son corps sombrait dans la douleur. Le chasseur lui rendit de féroces baisers bien vivant, s'accaparant sa bouche avec force, la rendant sienne pour la énième fois. Le vampire passa ses bras autour de son cou, perdant ses doigts dans la courte chevelure verte. Ce Marimo avait-il des vertus thérapeutiques ? Comment expliquer autrement que sa présence et son contact apaisaient ainsi ses douleurs ? Bien que celles-ci soient lancinantes, son amant arrivait à les alléger par sa simple présence. Le lycan termina son baiser en lui mordant la lèvre inférieur, puis se recula légèrement.

_ T'arrêtes pas s'il te plait… murmura Sanji, la voix quelque peu étranglée par la souffrance.

Zorro lui offrit un petit sourire, se voulant rassurant, avant de l'embrasser avec douceur. Il se recula à nouveau et ouvrit sa glacière pour en sortir un flacon, emplit d'un liquide transparent.

_ Avale ça, ça va t'aider.

_... Etrange comme cela ressemble à de l'eau bénite… ironisa le blond dans un souffle.

Zorro le foudroya du regard, un rictus aux lèvres.

_ C'est sûr que ça t'aiderais. Crétin.

Il déboucha le flacon avec les dents, en prit une gorgée et l'embrassa, transférant ainsi le liquide. Evidemment, si l'eau avait été sacré… Ils auraient commencés à se liquéfier, tous les deux. Sanji avala le liquide avidement, cherchant derrière celui-ci l'étreinte de son amant, qui recommença l'opération jusqu'à ce que le flacon soi vide. Ruisselant de boisson transparente, le blond s'essuya les lèvres d'un revers de main.

_ Ça devrait atténuer tes douleurs… Normalement, déclara le chasseur en refermant la glacière et en ouvrant la porte.

_ Comment ça normalement… ? Questionna le blond en le suivant sur le palier des appartements, le regard suspicieux et peu rassuré sur le coup.

_ Je ne suis pas sûr des effets qu'il pourrait avoir sur toi : c'est une sorte d'anesthésiant pour lycan ; la douleur est toujours là, mais supportable. Si tu as l'impression, à un moment donné, que ta tête vol au-dessus de tes épaules, c'est « normal ». Tu ne devrais pas risquer grand-chose.

Ils descendirent l'escalier sans croiser personne à cette heure de la nuit. Vive les gens aux activités respectables. Arrivés devant la moto, le vampire dû s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de pouvoir enfiler son casque, avec l'aide de Zorro.

_ C'est puissant ton… truc. Je … Merde…

Le lycan pouffa et l'aida à monter en selle.

_ Pas assez par moment... Malheureusement, fit le verdoyant pour lui-même en enfourchant le bolide.

**OoOoO**

Cela faisait une bonne heure qu'ils avaient passés la grille de la réserve. Le faisceau du phare avant était la seule source de lumière dans cette forêt dense et ténébreuse. Le chemin était juste assez large pour laisser passer la moto, et plusieurs fois ses passagers furent fouettés par des branches. Sanji s'était endormit une quinzaine de minutes au paravent, blottit et fermement accrocher au chasseur devant lui, dont l'attention n'avait pas quittée la sente.

La faim et le sommeil le taquinaient sévèrement, maintenant qu'il était au calme, sans adrénaline dans les veines, ni constante attention à son entourage. L'énergie qu'il avait dépensée durant les derniers jours se faisait de plus en plus ressentir. S'il ne dormait pas dans les heures qui suivraient, sa transformation allait être des plus folkloriques !

Une lutte à mort contre ses paupières lourdes s'engagea, pour éviter qu'il ne s'envoi dans un arbre en compagnie du vampire au bois dormant. Fort heureusement, le chemin prit bientôt fin, au cœur de la réserve, au pied d'une grande bute luxuriante d'herbe. Zorro éteint le moteur et se redressa doucement, sentant dans son dos le blond se réveiller. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, Sanji profitant de la chaleur du cuir de son amant, et celui-ci de l'étreinte dont il était bénéficière, ainsi que de l'air charger de rosée. L'aube n'était plus très loin.

Le blond desserra sa prise, et descendit de la cylindré, la tête plongée dans le pâté le plus profond. L'anesthésiant était encore bien présent en son corps et déformait sa perception des choses. La bute en face de lui tanguait dangereusement, jusqu'à ce que la main de Zoro autour de son bras le stabilise.

_ Ça ne te réussit pas, on dirait.

_ C'est ça, moque toi Marimo…

Celui-ci eut un rictus puis lui fourra la glacière dans les bras, après avoir passé la sangle de son sac sur son épaule, et le souleva, le prenant dans ses bras. Trop dans le pâté pour pouvoir protester, Sanji enfouit son visage contre le cou de son amant et se laissa emporter par les affres sourds de la douleur et de l'engourdissement.

Quand ses paupières daignèrent se soulever à nouveau, il se trouvait allongé sur un lit … ou plutôt un amoncellement de fourrures très confortables. La lumière des bougies disposé un peu partout dans la pièce lui permis de discerner les contours de celle-ci. L'entrée se trouvait au fond sur la gauche, trou d'une noirceur insondable. Tout autour de la pièce étaient accrochées des étagères, à bonne hauteur du sol, où se trouvait rangé tous ce qui pourrait subvenir à leurs besoins.

Il remua légèrement en se redressant et sa jambe rencontra la source de chaleur de la couche : son amant, allongé à son coté, profondément endormit. Son sommeil était agité de soubresauts. Les prémices de sa transformation peut-être ?... Avait-il dormit assez longtemps pour être à la nuit suivante ? La nuit de pleine lune ?…

Un élan de panique tordit soudainement le ventre du blond. Si tout ce qu'on disait sur les lycans était vrai, il était mal… très mal. Il déglutit, la peur s'immisçant dans son être. Il observa ce corps tremblant couvert de sueur en se mordant la lèvre, ne sachant comment réagir face à cette bombe à retardement. Il passa lentement, comme s'il caressait un cactus, ses doigts les cheveux de Zoro, qui perlait de sueur. Sa main ne prenant pas feu, il affermit sa caresse, dans l'espoir que même dans son sommeil, il puisse lui apporter du « réconfort », similaire au baiser qu'ils avaient échangé avant de quitter l'appartement.

Après quelques minutes, les tremblements se calmèrent et inconsciemment, le chasseur s'était rapprocher du blond, qui veillait sur son sommeil. Les heures passèrent, sans que le vampire ne puisse les compter.

**OoOoO**

Les paupières du lycan papillonnèrent, puis s'ouvrirent sur deux iris d'un or complexe et profond. Il émergea lentement de son état léthargique, ramenant à lui les souvenirs des jours précédents, son regard vagabondant sur la fourrure autour de lui et les courbes de son amant, tout près. Il se redressa sur un coude, et fut obligé de se stopper car prit d'un vertige. Ça venait. Ça rôdait le long de ses veines, il le sentait. Il leva les yeux vers le vampire assis en tailleur à côté de lui et rencontra un regard à l'expression teinté de peur et d'inquiétude.

Le silence devint pesant, comme palpable. Le danger planait dans la pièce, comme avant un duel à la loyal, au temps de ce bon vieux Far West. Zoro réduisit la distance qui les séparait en se redressant totalement, approchant lentement son visage du sien, s'assurant qu'il ne l'effrayait pas. L'air vibrait presque entre eux, de tension et d'une sorte d'excitation morbide qu'ils ne s'expliquaient pas. Le geste fut lent, chargé de retenue, quand les lèvres du chasseur se posèrent sur celle du vampire, qui frissonna de tout son être au contact. A travers ce baiser aux allures chastes circula un désir et une envie d'une intensité sans pareil, bien loin de toute innocence, dû à la situation plus que particulière et dangereuse. Le lycan remua les lèvres, s'emparant de celle inférieure offerte à lui, la mordillant sensuellement. Le cœur battant au bord des lèvres, il se recula de quelques centimètres, son front frôlant le sien, les yeux mi-clos.

_ Peu importe ce qui va se passer, reste avec moi, s'il te plaît. Parle-moi, de n'importe quoi, de tout ce qui te vient à l'esprit, je… j'aurais besoin de ta présence, murmura Zoro, comme si entendre sa propre voix lui faisait mal. Je ne vais pas tarder à me transformer… Ce que tu verras… restera moi, d'accord ? Je _serais_ cette chose…

La sueur perla aux tempes du lycan qui ne put en dire plus, replié sur lui-même. Sanji l'allongea malgré la panique qui lui nouait le corps. Il prit sa main dans la sienne et la serra.

_ Crétin de Marimo, où veux-tu que j'aille…

La main dans la sienne devint bouillante et affreusement moite. Le corps entier du chasseur dégoulinait de sueur, prit de spasmes brutaux. Survint alors le premier « crac »de la colonne vertébral qui fit sursauter le blond. Son ouïe développée perçut ensuite l'enfilade des contorsions qu'effectuait l'ossature de son amant, qui se brisait, morceaux par morceaux. La chair suivit, dans un horrible bruit de déchirure, lente, abominable, sans fin.

Il sentit dans sa main celle de Zorro se démonter petit à petit, jointures après jointures, se déplacer sous sa chair, qui elle aussi se mit à bouger. Sanji retint un gémissement de dégout, se forçant à garder cette main déformée dans la sienne. Il lui fallut toute sa volonté pour ce faire. Les craquements se firent plus insistants, plus violents, plus insupportables à l'oreille. La respiration erratique du lycan se fit plus forte et sifflante, des gargouillis s'échappèrent de ses lèvres entre-ouvertes, qui laissèrent couler de la salive et du sang. Il grognait et geignait de douleurs, le hurlement aux bords des lèvres, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues dénaturées.

Tout son être n'était que souffrance et douleurs. Le modelage de ce corps parût durer une éternité, fastidieuse et écœurante. Son corps enfla dans un terrible bruit de chair écorchée, sa masse doubla, une fourrure d'un noir de jais luisant à la lumière des bougies se répandit tels une marée noir, poils par poils. Les chandelles d'ailleurs allaient bientôt s'éteindre.

Sa tête, qui jusqu'alors n'avait subi que le changement de pigmentation ses iris, commença à se modifier. Le crâne se brisa à l'intérieur de la chair, se bosselant, s'agençant différemment dans un bruit des plus infectes. Le hurlement franchit enfin les lèvres du méthamorphe, plus bestial qu'humain désormais, déchirant l'air saturé. La forme lupine se matérialisa, achevant la transition, toujours accompagnée de cette lugubre litanie d'os brisés, son visage se déforma. Sa mâchoire s'allongea, ses dents changèrent de formes. Sa toison verte disparut totalement, avaler par la fourrure noir et dense.

Les craquements gagnèrent encore en intensité, si cela était encore possible, puis dans un ultime craquement, tout s'arrêta.

La transmutation était terminée, laissant cette masse noir haletante et chancelante. Sanji tenait désormais dans sa main celle du loup-garou, velue, chaude, monstrueusement griffu et trois fois plus grande que la sienne. Tétanisé, il manqua s'étrangler en déglutissant. Cette créature n'avait plus rien du Zoro qu'il connaissait. La puissance qui se dégageait de cet être lui dressa les cheveux sur la nuque.

La respiration se ralentit, puis la tête se redressa, permettant ainsi au blond de croiser le regard de la bête… incroyablement intelligent et … humain. Il voyait à travers lui sa propre terreur, et cela l'attristait. Alors, lentement, luttant contre tous les instincts qui tiraient la sonnette d'alarme dans sa tête, il leva la main, et caressa le nez, tout doux et tout chaud du loup-garou, qui fourra son museau sept fois trop grand dans sa main… avant de brusquement lever la tête et de se mettre à grogner sauvagement. Sanji sursauta violement et se retourna.

Smoker se tenait dans l'encadrement de l'entrée, un énorme fusil d'assaut à la main.

_ On t'a enfin trouvé, enflure.

_A suivre…_


End file.
